An Old Life Reborn
by Momonster
Summary: Currently being Rewritten
1. Namikaze Hikaru, wait, who?

Hatake Kakashi sat in a tree, unusually sober gaze on his youngest student, and even though the child didn't know it, he knew how much younger the small blond was compared to his peers, not by months…but years. Why had the child lied about his age that day?

Many in the Village forgot that Uzumaki Naruto was born the day of the Kyuubi attack…only five years ago.

And as that day ran threw his mind, the thoughts in mourning of one teen lost to the world made a flash of phantom pain shot threw his chest.

…_Hikaru-sama…_

That day still haunted him, the day that Konoha lost three of her sons, three of the most powerful, noble men to die for the Village Hidden in the Leaves' on the line of duty,

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed himself for his people to seal Kyuubi no Kitsune away forever.

Namikaze Hikaru, the Yondaime's thirteen-year-old son, the Co-Anbu Commander, said to be as strong as his father, lost to the insane beast.

Kakashi could still remember the teen; Hikaru was like a beacon of gold to those falling, and just like his father he seemed to stir people awake, invoking deep loyalties in them.

And with Hikaru gone, they lost Uchiha Itachi…to the disease called insanity. The Genius never did recover after losing his lover and best friend.

* * *

"What do you have there?" Blue eyes turned and a smile lit the teen's face

"Hey Itachi." The other greeted. "Father decided he wanted to hide my Tessen Kit." Black eyes took in the blonde's surroundings then the Uchiha reached forward tugging on a long strand of gold as he quickly snatched a seat for himself.

"So you're going solo?" He inquired; loftily amused that the blond did not seem to care that his hair was being held hostage. Hikaru glanced at him, raising an eyebrow

"Yep. Kushi is becoming much to easy to wield."

"Is that a bad thing?" The pale boy asked blandly. The blond turned in his seat and glared, fists resting on his hips

"Uchiha Itachi." He stated slowly

"Namikaze Hikaru." Itachi parroted back amusement lighting his eyes. Hikaru deliberately took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and Itachi snorted.

"You have a fetish with pissing me off, don't you?" That brought a half chuckle out of the stoic brunette

"Maybe." Hikaru rolled his eyes, setting his work down as he stood

"Three fourths of the time, a 'maybe' from you is yes." Itachi uncoiled from his perch and pulled the other into a hug, sighing when Hikaru froze for a second and then relaxed in his arms.

"It's been nearly two years." Itachi commented.

"I know." Hikaru grumbled, looping his arms around the Uchiha's neck to rest his head on the elder's chest "I can't help it, and it doesn't help that in my memories there is no face-"Itachi cut him off, pulling the blond into a kiss

"Then it is my job to help you recover from those memories, yes?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto blinked rapidly, the dream disappearing from his sight as he took in his surroundings. He was on the bridge that his team always met at, perched on the handrail waiting for Kakashi to arrive and, as usual, the elder was late.

Sasuke and Sakura were about a yard away from him, conversing in low tones, but the wind blew their petty words of contempt and plans for Sasuke's thirteenth birthday (Sakura was going on and on about this) to his ears. He had paid them no mind, and fallen asleep.

And dreamt of Uchiha Itachi and…it seems the Uchiha Murder's lover... a boy called Namikaze Hikaru.

And how accurate the blonde's name could see plainly, the teen seemed to be made of light.

Shaking those strange thoughts away, Naruto looked to the sky, calculating the time…it was about half past three…

Then the wind blew about him, and a strangely familiar scent wafted to his nose…an odd mix of the husky scent of man…and dog mixed together. Wait…not mixed…but coming from the same area, blown upward by the wind.

Kakashi? Under the bridge? Slowly as he thought of the man, then suddenly he could sense the elder underneath him, the man's familiar energy glowing brightly like a beacon to his mind.

Uncaring how he suddenly could sense and smell things, he looked down, peaking at the water for a glimpse of the strange man

"Ne…Kakashi-sensei?" A hand grabbed his jacket as if to help him up, even as he saw a single eye glance up at him, to pull him upright, and in close proximity to a glaring brunette.

"Who are you talking to dobe?" Sasuke ordered, releasing the blond to step back. Naruto looked the duck head over. In his dream Itachi seemed cold, yet playful and warmly inquisitive. Sasuke was simply closed off.

_How did Uchiha pull that weird act off? Well, he _is_ a genius… _Sasuke's frown deepened as Naruto continued to be silent _more so than duck ass head here. _

"Kakashi isn't here." Sasuke stated, snapping Naruto out of his contemplations. Naruto glanced at him, and the pinkette standing behind him, glaring. Sakura had done a proper turn, forgetting about her looks to focus on her skills, but once she learned to heal and fight, she turned her attentions right back on Sasuke, completely turning from the proper path, _again_.

"He's underneath the bridge." He informed them quietly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura snorted, stalking forward, fist clenched

_Here we go again…_

"Stop lying!" the banshee-like teenager screeched, fist flying toward his face. Naruto let himself fall backward off the bridge and grabbed the edge, sighting the Jônin instructor gazing at him, amusement flashing in his eye.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you know of anyone named 'Hikaru'?"

Naruto knew he'd hit the jackpot when that black eye widened in shock.

* * *

A pale, limp, nonmoving body lay on its stomach, halfway submerged in water. Long soaked hair lay scattered about the pale form like a curtain, not quite covering the deathly pale face, eyes closed as if asleep. One hand, seemingly reaching outward, twitched, then a steady, heavy beat echoed from the body, inciting a savage jerk from the pale limbs.

Each beat made the body jerk utill it gasped aloud, taking a deep choking breath, the last beat forcing colorless eyes open wide. The hand moved, pulling back towards the body as the other hand clenched into a fist and the body-the person lifted themself up on to unsteady arms, a soft groan escaping full pink lips.

"Where…am I?" Clouded eyes glanced about him, as the man slowly pulled himself out of the water and onto his feet, locks of hair clinging to his arms and back.

Seemingly age old pains shot from his back, shoulders, and navel but threw experience alone he shut the pain away, stumbling to the door that lay a yard from were he once had laid.

Then as he moved, he saw them.

Multi-shaped luminescent orbs of a pale sky blue flouted above the ground some large, some nearly so small he could barely see them. Most flouted an inch from the ground, but one was at his face, and as he touched it, a scene of himself grinning before others flashed before his eyes and he drew his hand away

_My memories._ He concluded, blinking bewilderedly. _But…how? _

**And so he awakens.** The blond spun about, backing into the wall when a completely unexpected sight stunned him, and he sunk down to the ground

"K-Kyuubi??"

* * *

"Hikaru…how did you hear of him?" Kakashi asked Naruto, the blond shrugged, blue eyes locking with black as he answered

"Someone said during school that he is someone of interest. Then I found his name in a book of records and well…" Naruto shrugged

"Eh. Yes he would be in one of those hm? Well let's see, I know of Hikaru, only one man had the balls to name his son after Light." Sasuke snorted, leaning his head on his hands

"Who?" he asked tone bland.

"Namikaze Hikaru was the only child of the Yondaime Hokage." Kakashi explained. The team was sitting on the balcony facing the Hokage monument, and the Jônin pointed to the fourth face on the mountain. Naruto only caught what the man hadn't said.

_Was…so he is dead._

"What's so special about him?" Sasuke grumbled

"Well…for one he was one of the most powerful teenagers to ever become Anbu Commander under the Hogake at the age of thirteen. He led the Anbu against the Kyuubi no Kitsune during its attack." Kakashi smiled as Sakura raised an eyebrow then elaborated

"Well, then how about I explain it like this. That kid is the complete definition of a genius."

"So he was _really_ smart?" Naruto asked. Kakashi chuckled

"Extremely, and like Sasuke he was most comfortable in battle. He had saved my life many a time, the first when he was only four years old."

"How did that happen Kakashi-sensei??" Naruto inquired eyes wide. Kakashi gazed at him

"I was thirteen, on my first mission as a Jônin, leading my team as my sensei went to help the front line. This was the Third Great Shinobi war, and my mission was vital…and we had already lost a teammate, Uchiha Obito, and I had just received this eye." He tapped a finger over the Sharingan, and a dark look crossed Sasuke's face, before vanishing. Naruto watched the brunette turn away

_What…was that look about? _

"My last teammate and I were off to finish the mission, and Sensei had sent his child of to watch us. And watch us he did, for when we were ambushed again, the Iwa Nin never made it to us. A blur of gold and blue intercepted the attack and killed the ninja, right before me. It was Hikaru, barely four years old, holding a bloodstained kunai away from his body as he turned to me and quietly chastised me for lowering my guard in enemy territory." Sasuke scoffed and turned back to Kakashi, eyes mocking

"And how could a four year old keep up with a Chûnin and Jônin?" he drawled out, sarcasm lacing his tone

"Because he knew the technique that made his father famous."

"Hiraishin no Justu?" Sakura exclaimed. A gasp of understanding lit Sasuke's eyes.

"Instant teleportation." Sasuke breathed.

"But I read that only the Yondaime knew that technique!" Sakura continued on, hands flying in the air

"Only the Yondaime's _family_ knew the technique. And Hikaru used it that day to save me. He became a Genin barely a year later."

"I thought you held the title for youngest Genin." Naruto said, resting his head on his hand.

"I did…and I'm not the only one who has gotten close to Hikaru's record. He was promoted on his fifth birthday, his father would not let him graduate any earlier." The look Kakashi gave Naruto sent a warning chill threw him, but he ignored it. Then a memory of text flashed threw his mind

"Wait…the Yellow Flash of Konoha?"

"Yes, Namikaze Minato. Hikaru saved us many times that day, his hands already stained with blood as a toddler." Sasuke stiffened,

"Hikaru…? Aniki's friend!" Sasuke shook his head angrily and stood, leaving the three of them behind. Kakashi glanced at the boy as he left, then sighed, explaining the Uchiha's departure

"Hikaru was also best friends with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

* * *

Edited 10/12/08


	2. Memories of the Past

And I return! Somehow…

Hehe anyway Chapter 2 is here, and I have a message:

If anything confused you in chapter 1 ask me about it so I can incorporate my answer into the story. Because more often than not, your question will be reflected in others as well, ya get me?

Thank you _**Kame**_ for pointing all this out for me! I really over looked that…and I hope the information you see in this chapter and others will clear this up.

Info you need to know:

Yes, this is a major AU; the timeline has been twisted severely.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ and the characters from _Naruto_, therefore I get no money from this… only Hikaru is mine.

* * *

_Last time:_

"_Hikaru was also best friends with Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."_

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories of the Past

The Godaime Hokage, Lady Tsunade, gazed out the window of the Hokage Tower; her brown gaze focused on times long past. One hand lay resting on the wall to her side; the other curled over her chest. On her desk were papers stuffed halfway in a single folder and a closed scroll, the rest of he area bare, but for a single bottle of _Sake_. On the top paper were Naruto's pictures, the first a release of childish delight, his face covered in red paint, and then the retake, cold stoic, his Hitai-ate in place on his forehead. That face…so like the one who rested beside three others on the wall above her. Her own words were haunting her.

_"I'm sorry, she ordered an emergency operation…and did not survive it."_

The look of those dead blue eyes still sent shivers up her spine as he took his newborn into his arms, and now those same blue eyes were part of the reason she stood here, in Konoha once more.

_Do you rest at all, Minato? Or do you watch over your last remaining link to this place?_

Little Naruto, prankster, orphan, …liar, and so very distant. Even his happy go lucky smiles and brash attitude could not hide that from her, so much he was like his mother he was.

How could this village let a five-year-old live alone, let alone be a Genin with no guidance?

And how could she have left this place knowing the child could be alone? She had wallowed in her own grief and forgotten her past.

"Owl." An Anbu appeared behind her bowing, mask of an owl in place on their face, a cloak hiding the body

"Lady Hokage?" A male voice called out smoothly.

"Call for Team 7. They have a mission briefing."

"As you wish."

* * *

Kakashi's explanation was met with silence, the name instantly raising the memories Naruto had of the stoic nuke-nin. The sight of him incapacitating his own brother, red eyes glowing from an emotionless face, then the dream he had of a younger youth, smiling and carefree.

Naruto let out a soft "Oh" nodding. What Sasuke said as he left made all the more sense now, and his dream…his not-so-dream, maybe a memory? But then…why would he be dreaming the memories of a dead man with a link to a kin-killer? Was that man even the 'Hikaru' they spoke of?

"What did he look like?" Naruto blurted out. Kakashi shot him a glance, then laughed softly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Sakura crossed her arms.

"What's so funny, Sensei?" Kakashi shook his head in response

"_What did he look like_ he asks me." Kakashi chuckled again "He…looked like an older version of you, Naruto." Naruto blinked, leaning back. Sakura looked at Naruto grimacing

"Right, so…if I imagine a smarter, stronger, faster, taller, and more mature version of Naruto-I'll get this Namikaze kid?" She asked skeptically. Naruto had to consciously stop himself from glaring at the bint as Kakashi nodded hesitantly

"Basically. He was about average height for an adult, ridiculously long blond hair, blue eyes."

Well…_that_ confirmed it.

"You speak as if he is dead." Kakashi caught the question and sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand to tap his cheek with his pointer finger.

"Yes, he had been deceased for five years now." Sakura didn't respond, but Naruto felt the breath in his lungs freeze.

"During the Kyuubi attack, right?" Kakashi sent Naruto a look that spoke volumes before answering

"Yes. He remained on the battle field until his death, moments before the Yondaime was able to seal the Kyuubi away." His face darkened slightly, "He was the ANBU captain that commanded the troops that day-" a snort escaped the man "-of his birthday." Naruto blinked, then held his tongue.

_We have-had the same birthday._ The thought made him numb. _What kind of coincidence is that?_

Something deep inside said _nothing _was a coincidence.

Kakashi stood, unaware of Naruto's mental confusion, then turned back to them

"We really don't have anything important to do besides training so…If you want to learn more about Lord Hikaru's strength, follow me." He vanished in a swirl of leaves and Sakura rolled her eyes

"No thanks. I have a belated birthday party to plan!" she skipped off and Naruto watched her leave a frown on his face. What had gotten into her so happy she had to _skip_?

But he could not stop his curiosity over this dead man… one whom Hatake Kakashi, one of the strongest Jônin in the five Hidden Villages, just called 'Lord'. With a shake of his head, he was after his sensei.

* * *

A dark haired man reclined gracefully in a large chair. He had a leg over the side, one hand cradling his chin as he thought the other hand over the back of the chair, toying with a kunai. He was barely dressed decently, only a pair of low-ridding trousers on showing a hint of pale skin at the waist, the ankles tied down with his feet bare. Long black hair lay on his shoulders unbound, covering his neck and half his face.

A door behind him opened and the man raised his free hand as something was thrown. The kunai hit the door jam as the now freed hand caught the object, a thick scroll, and the newcomer jerked towards the door, the kunai quivering about an inch from his face.

"Fuck." He cursed softly, eyes wide. The figure on the chair righted himself as he absentmindedly opened the scroll

"Did you have to do that?" The other breathed out faintly. The first man snorted, eyes darting along the paper.

"If I wanted to hit you I would have, and better the kunai be in the wall then on the floor." The other couldn't fault that logic. He sighed and stumbled through the large area, throwing his large coat off to his side of the room. He wore pants similar to the other in the room, with a golden and dark blue shirt, a large bandaged sword at his back.

"He's making three of us go off to find this thing?" The first stated incredulously.

"Actually, I'm just supposed to watch you." A voice stated from the doorway. The man stood, uncaring of the looks he got from the woman at the doorway at his barely clad self while he shot her a half hearted glare.

"Watch me? Only me?" The woman nodded

"Yep." She chirped. The man rolled his eyes, then pulled his hair back into a simple ponytail, reveling a necklace around his neck, small silver-blue stones embedded in silver and gold. After fixing his pants, he pulled a fish net shirt on and turned back to them, a wakizashi strapped to his back

"So, both of you ready?" They nodded. He pulled the large coat they all shared around him, and left the door, the other two trailing after him.

* * *

Kakashi turned as Naruto landed beside him, the blonde's face a mask of boredom and curiosity. Kakashi pointed to the stand in front of him, and Naruto glanced at it.

It was a simple podium made of ebony, and displayed on the top encased in glass was a beautiful paper and metal fan a strange shade violet, opened to revel it was made into four sections, the first and third decorated with dark blue stars, the others black spots. On the sides the paper was incased in smooth silver metal, the handle made of simple black leather.

"This is a Tessen, a chakra enhanced paper fan made as a weapon."

"It's a…weapon?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow "But…it's so…pretty." Kakashi laughed softly, and Naruto blushed slightly.

"Well that is true. It's name is _Kushi_-"

"Wait, _name?_" Kakashi laughed again

"When a weapon is created by the owner they usually name it, as it is tied to them. Hikaru _made_ his own Tessen, they were created of his chakra."

"They?"

"He had two Tessen, this one _Kushi_ its 2 feet by 1 foot-one foot tall, and opens to two feet in length- and another, 5 by 3, called _KazeNiba_. We were never able to find that one, the weapon he used when he was fighting as Captain of the Anbu during the attack. _Kushi_ was laying on the ground were he died."

"_It's pretty!"_

"…_What was that?" _

"_My tessen! It's _pretty_!"_

"_And…?" _

"_The weapon I am to depend on, that I will risk my life on is _girly_!!" The last word was nearly screamed. A sigh_

"_Again, and?"_

"_It looks like it deserves to be in a museum, not on the battlefield!"_

"_All you have to do is be strong enough so people notice _you_, not your weapon."_

Naruto snapped out of the daze the words echoing in his head caused, blinking as he turned back the beautiful weapon before him

"Why is it just sitting here?" Kakashi smirked, then put a hand down. The glass incasing it didn't have a top, so his hand went down…through the Tessen. Naruto couldn't help it, he gapped, mouth wide open.

"But-what the-_how?_" He finally got out. Kakashi smiled softly pulling his hand out of the weapon

"This Tessen is made of his chakra, his essence, they are tied. Only he could give permission to someone to touch it." Kakashi stepped back so Naruto could examine the fan as he added bitterly "This is where it fell after Uchiha found it."

"So Uchiha Itachi could touch it, even after Namikaze Hikaru died?" Kakashi put his hands on his hips

"Yes…if I remember correctly, Itachi helped Hikaru make it, so he could move it without Hikaru's permission."

"So, I take it they were close?"

"Inseparable." A sad forlorn smile crossed Kakashi's face. Naruto nodded.

"Then…he probably didn't take Namikaze's death well."

"He killed the Uchiha Clan less than six months later." Naruto frowned. People knew that the teen's best friend had just died…and they didn't watch him to make sure he didn't crack? From what Sasuke told him…Itachi got colder and colder until that day, the death probably did throw him over the edge.

Suddenly his heart shuddered and Naruto flinched, turning his head away to hid his grimace of pain.

_What was that just now?_ Shaking the feeling of forbidding away, He spoke

"If you all knew he had just lost a childhood friend why weren't people watching him? If someone had, then the whole problem could have been avoided." Kakashi nodded, black eye narrowed

"I did think of that at first, the I realized that if Itachi wanted to hide something from me…he could do so easily. He was under me in the Anbu for a time, so he knew me very well. No one else would have been able to tell something was wrong, the only difference in him was that he spent a lot of time on A and S class missions. At first I thought he wanted to die, then I found out his father had ordered him to do so." A flash of anger grew on the man's face, then he calmed, "But the past is the past." Naruto nodded, then turned away, gazing at the fan again.

"One last thing, how old was he?"

"He had just turned Thirteen." Suddenly Kakashi snorted and Naruto looked at him "Remember I said that he was the Captain of us all during the attack? The position of Co-Commander was held from him for half a year so his father could give it to him as a present."

"His birthday is on October 10th?" Kakashi nodded Naruto studied him for a moment then confessed quietly "That's…the same as me." Kakashi blinked

"The irony." He whispered "He lost his life, as you gained one." It took a second to hide his sudden revulsion

_Life? This existence bestowed onto me, he calls a life?_

Suddenly a presence flashed green in Naruto's sight and Kakashi turned

"Jônin Kakashi, you and your squad are to see the Hokage." An Anbu with the mask of owl over his face told them quietly. Kakashi nodded

"I see. Thank you Owl, we will be there shortly." The Anbu vanished as Kakashi turned to Naruto

"You go to the tower, I'll get the others."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Team 7 in the Hokage tower, standing in a line as Tsunade turned to them from the window. Naruto was closest to her, Sakura about a foot away to his left with Sasuke beside her, with Kakashi behind them all nearest to the closed door.

"This is a stealth mission. You have been on a C class mission turned A so I know you can handle yourselves, but this will be dangerous." She walked closer to them, holding up a folder.

"This mission is on the Iwa Land for one," Kakashi winced "Two, to the public it is simply a carrier mission, less than D rank, I want you to give this message to the Tsuchikage for me, she will be awaiting you. As you go or when you leave, which ever seems best, I want you to search for the _Abalask _Orb." Kakashi stiffened.

"It was destroyed." He stated, voice blank. Tsunade glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Numbly Kakashi elaborated.

"Seven years ago, Anbu team Fox/Wolf destroyed it on an SS-rank mission." Tsunade's eyes softened as Sasuke flinched.

"Yes, they destroyed the major orb and all the others they could find around it. I have found that a lesser orb escaped them. It is your job now to find it." Sakura snorted

"Why not make this Fox and Wolf find it? They didn't finish the job, let them waste their time!" Sasuke stiffened turning to her angrily, his hands clenched into fists as he shouted out

"Wolf was my brother, ok?!" Sakura flinched.

"And Fox was Namikaze Hikaru." Tsunade continued "Obviously both are unable to finish their job, so it falls to you. Now I will stress that this is stealth. I do not need the Tsuchikage knowing that such an artifact is on her lands."

"What is it?" Naruto asked softly. Tsunade glanced at him, then shook her head

"No time, Kakashi can explain it on the way there, I want you gone in two hours, understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Kakashi answered for them

"Good. You are dismissed!"

* * *

The Kyuubi no Kitsune always looked bigger than he actually was.

And he massive jaws he sported, large fangs gleaming from a background of blood red fur and giant golden red eyes really did help the fear factor. Adrenaline shot threw his body as he tried to raise himself back on his feet, then suddenly the newfound strength ebbed away leaving him drained as he fell back against the wall behind him, entire body weary.

Kyuubi simply watched amused as the man succumbed to his exhaustion and sighed wearily

"So the Jutsu didn't kill you?" The man asked sarcastically, kicking is legs out so he could become the picture perfect image of a weary soldier, minus any blood. Kyuubi snorted

**Apparently not.** He shot back, deep voice rumbling threw his cage **For I doubt if we both died that we would end up in the same exact place, even though it seems to have taken a lot out of you. And I know I killed you. Weakling.** The man opened his eyes to glare weakly, milky white eyes slightly unnerving from the large curtain of nearly white blond hair draped over his head and shoulders limply falling to the ground. His skin was a pale gray shade, the man's body obviously sickly and frail, as his left hand seemed to have a slight tick, his fist clenching but unable to make a fist, falling back halfway, then starting all over again. Kyuubi sniggered.

"Well, sorry to disappoint." The man groaned, letting his head fall back he looked about himself

"So…this is how the seal ended up." He mused loftily, "And if I am dead, how did I get inside it?" Kyuubi laughed, the sound shaking the entire cavern

**Maybe you messed up before I chomped you up. **He chuckled** And now you're trapped with me. **The man's white eyes narrowed

"I am a Seal Master." He hissed, eyes flashing with anger, abruptly leaning away from the wall "I do not mess up Rituals! Besides, I helped with the Rune Structure, if I messed up, I would have died painfully as the Chakra back fired, not get eaten and then sucked in here with you." Kyuubi rolled his eyes

**I'm surprised you remember that much. **He commented dryly, then strangely enough his tone turned completely serious.** I have watched for the past five years as you laid there while your memories slowly trickled from your mind.** His eyes narrowed **Do you even know who you are?** The question obviously startled the other as he raised a shaking hand to his head, clenching the strands of hair there

"I-who I am?" he questioned shakily, eyes going wide "I remember things here and there…but I can't find a name…" He looked up, then his eyes narrowed

"Wait a minute why the hell would you even care?!" He shouted, then put a hand to his throat, wincing.

**You've been asleep for five years.** Kyuubi reminded the human, watching him stiffen

"Five…years!!" The man ended the shout with a hacking cough and a wheeze

**Yes, five years. If you wander around a bit I'm sure you'll find our tenant's memory bank.** The man struggled to his feet, then quickly opened door to the side of the room.

**No thank you?** The man turned, one eyebrow raised.

"Why should I? If it weren't for you I'd still be on the outside with my family. Now they are all dead, and I have no clue if I remain among the living as well! I must owe you all the gratitude in the five Hidden Villages!" Kyuubi simply shrugged as the man let out a self cutting smile at the only memory he had, a fight during the Attack but not against the great fox. Flashes of extreme pain, someone else echoing the white-hot fire in his mind, and then screams of others around him in heart wrenching pain.

"Yes I owe you a great big hug too."

* * *

He wanted a Tessen.

Ever since he heard about Namikaze Hikaru, the Anbu Captain who used the very winds to fight, the feeling of Temari of the Sand and the power she welded with her large weapon returned to him.

He had always loved the wind.

Without another thought on the matter, he gathered all his money and quickly left for the weapons shop on the outskirts of the Village, the one place that allowed him to buy kunai and other supplies.

"Ah, young Naruto." The old keeper of the shop greeted as Naruto opened the door. Kind blind eyes locked on him as he closed the door gently.

"Sabaru." He nodded in welcome, then turned to the walls were weapons of every kind lined the shop. Sabaru was a very old war veteran of the Third Shinobi war, already retired when it started, but he had jumped back in the force when those younger than him died. His price was his left leg and his sight, lost to a light bomb created to incapacitate. He was over eighty now; long white hair pinned up in a high ponytail, his balding head leaving nothing for bangs.

"Same shipment as usual?" Sabaru asked calmly, setting down a large twisted lump of metal onto his work area.

"Double it, if you will." A large familiar looking scythe had caught his eye, and he missed the strange light that appeared in the old man's eyes

"A new mission then?" Naruto nodded absentmindedly, then turned to look at the old man, spinning on his heel

"Hey, Sabaru, to you have any Tessen in stock?" The old man froze

"Tessen, Naruto?" He asked calmly, Naruto turned to him, raising an eyebrow

"Yes…I've been interested in that way of fighting for a while now." Sabaru nodded

"You do have the perfect build for it…" That made the other eyebrow raise, how did the blind man know his stature? Shuffling slightly the blind man left his counter and ambled into his back room, and Naruto turned back to the wall, blinking when a beautiful sash caught his eye. It was pinned delicately to the wall in the very back, hanging on display alone. The three-foot long sash was a strange shade of violet blue, with silver markings along the seams and in the middle, it's very tip jet black.

"So you can see it?" Naruto spun around. Sabaru was back, five Tessen in his hands.

"Ah, yes…I assume others can't?" the old man nodded, leading Naruto back to his counter top.

"That is the _Sash of_ _Ren'Bukan_." Automatically Naruto noticed the reverence the man held in that name. "The Blade of Blue Silver Steel and Bone, created by Kaguya Kimimaro using his Family Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyuku or the _Dead Bone Pulse_, and Namikaze Hikaru with his very own bone, blood, and Chakra." Naruto blinked

"Why is it," He started slowly, picking up one Tessen set before him. "That the more I dig around Konoha's past, I find out more about this Namikaze?" The Tessen was set back down a foot from the others as unusable, he was barely able to lift it with a single hand.

"Because Lord Hikaru was truly changing this place before he died. He achieved many things in his thirteen Autumns." The next Tessen was slightly lighter than he'd want, but would have to do, he set it in a place on its own.

_Lord. Again, another highly respected Shinobi calls Namikaze 'Lord' was this because of his power… or something else?_

"Achieved?" He questioned. Sabaru smiled

"Let me see…he was the youngest Genin until you graduated last year." Naruto dropped the Tessen he held, face going white. "Youngest Chûnin by three months, he also shares the title of strongest Anbu Captain Konoha has ever seen with Uchiha Itachi, those two were also much stronger together anyway…" The small blonde finally composed himself, moving the dropped Tessen to his 'buy' pile. The next one also went into 'buy' while the last did not. It was torn slightly.

"I'll take these three and the packets, Subaru." Naruto broke the old man's thoughts and Sabaru made a soft noise, before nodding. The total came to him, and he stared.

"This can not be the proper amount Sabaru!" He cried out "Stop playing around with me I don't need pity." The last words were hissed. Sabaru laughed.

"Yes, very true but you get a special discount." Naruto frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Why me?" He demanded "I won't take charity, you know that!" Sabaru laughed again.

"Oh I know that." He chuckled "I still haven't recovered from that lecture you gave me when I tried to give you free access to my shop after I found out you graduated at four years old, and yes I know your real age, anyone with a brain would." Naruto closed his mouth.

"And just so you know, the discount is on the Kunai-Scroll package. Tessen rarely sell anymore, no one really has the discipline or talent to use them, and some don't want to use the weapon Lord Hikaru used, but I think you'll do just fine." Naruto studied him, then let out a rare smile.

"Thank you." He handed over the money then quickly attached the weapons to his belt, placing everything where they need to be. A single Tessen went into his pants belt, right over his lower abdomen, the rest would be packed away.

"Also…Naruto, if you really feel that I've lost some money then do me a favor, get some new clothes." Naruto gapped at the blind man's grin, then raised his hands looking down at his clothes.

Maybe…it was time to stop playing the fool.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the memory banks. What felt like five long torturous hours of mindless and painful walking-correction _limping_-down the wet and dank corridors, probably only took six or seven minutes.

But it left the gray/blue skinned man breathless as he pushed the door open by using his body weight, and then fell to the floor panting harshly.

_Why did I choose to even move again?_ It took another agonizing minute to get himself upright and he nearly didn't even accomplish that.

**How did orange become my main color of clothing again?**

The man froze, spinning about himself as the childish voice echoed all around him, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

**Oh…it was the old man…I never did have the heart to tell him I hated orange…**

_Old man…That has to mean Great-Grandpa Sarutobi…but "never did"…is he dead?_ Finally he got a look around him. Just like the room where he had awoken orbs of blue flouted throughout the room, which ended up being another corridor, with doors lining the sides.

And at the end of the hall was what appeared to be a vast pool of water, flouting an inch from the wall, vertically. And reflected in the water was the image of two hands holding out a plain white shirt, a black jacket hanging over the left arm.

**Should I wear these for the mission…yes, stealth is key, but do I want to have those two nagging me the entire way? Hell no.**

_Isn't that a simple answer, Gen-Jutsu. _The hands pulled the shirt and five others like it onto the left arm, then the picture swerved to the pants section.

_So I'm seeing what my host sees. The visual room…? _He shrugged _Might as well._

He continued to watch lazily, until the hands picked up a pair of simple gray shinobi pants and held them up.

"No." The word slipped out before he could think of what he was doing "You have a black jacket, go for the black pants." Then what happened next made a hand go to his throat. The voice answered back.

**True… But-**

"No buts. And Gen-Jutsu to hide the clothing, at least until you need to use the chakra." The picture didn't move, but he got the since of a head bobbing, then the golden hands went to collect more of those, and other simple wear. The man decided to get up and explore more.

As he got closer to the doors he saw words inscribed on them.

_Sandaime Hokage/old man…Hatake Kakashi/Sensei…Uchiha Sasuke/asshole/rival…Horano Sakura/crush _(that word was crossed out and replaced with)_ freakishly annoying banshee thing…_ each door had a name then a nickname on the left side, and on the right were blank.

With a shrug, he put his hand on one of the doorknobs on the right side of the room then froze as intense waves of pure unadulterated fear seeped into his body, chilling him to the bone. It took a second for him to regain control and he released his white-knuckled grip from the handle, shakily backing a step.

_The memories from when he was young, when no names, no people could be recalled from the scenes…only the emotion that came with it. _During his time as a Seal Apprentice he had to go into his mind to be able to organize it, and had found his own memory banks in a similar state such as this…but never in his years had simply touching the doorknob made the fears of the memories stored there echo through him.

_He is the __Jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi no Kitsune._ He mused glancing at his palm. The hand was still shaking, more so than when he left the cage of the Kyuubi, the flesh bright red with the center of his palm pale pasty white. _People must hate him for the fox inside him._

**How **_**dare**_** that idiotic man be so damn late for a fucking stealth/recovery mission?? Did Tsunade not give him enough time to download the importance of this!? **

The seethed words echoed all around him, and nearly made no sense what so ever.

_Wait…_ quickly searching about himself, he made a satisfied sound when he found the door he was looking for, and stepped inside.

_If this is still like my own…_He glanced around at the multitude of orbs flouting in the room in a single like starting in the center of the room and spiraling outward. _Then this room holds the memories of the last four hours._ And as he knew it would, a new orb appeared at the center, and as he watched, all the orbs shifted, the one at the very end disappearing into the wall in his far right to go were it was sorted.

Glancing around, he shrugged to himself, and randomly grabbed one near him.

Then light, sound, smell, and auras burst into his senses, sending him reeling

_I didn't realize how quiet it is in someone's mind_. He thought weakly, curling over barely able to remain standing as he placed his hands over tearing eyes. _Or dark._

"_His birthday is on October 10__th__?" _Kakashi man blinked rapidly as he reoriented himself, balance and perceptions returning. He was in a field, bare of much but grass and a few trees. Then he turned about and his eyes widened.

Kakashi…looked old! And wise! The elder man was gazing at a black podium sadly...wearing Jônin issued clothing.

His host studied the man for a moment thenthat voice from earlier spoke. _"That's…the same as me." _Kakashi blinked, and the man shook his head. Birthday. October 10th…why did that date seem important…somehow?

"_The irony." _Kakashi whispered_ "He lost his life, as you gained one." _Suddenly a wave of anger and bitter sorrow crashed into him and he winced, arms curling up to hug himself.

**Life? This existence bestowed onto me, he calls a **_**life**_**?**

The chakra of another flashed into existence close by, _Shunshin,_ and the picture swerved.

"_Jônin Kakashi, you and your squad are to see the Hokage." _An Anbu with the mask of owl over his face told them quietly. Kakashi nodded.

And all the pieces finally shifted into the puzzle he could solve. Kakashi was a Jônin instructor, oh the irony. The man was a genius yet he could hardly express himself and was barely able to string to civil words together, how did he teach his students?

"_I see. Thank you Owl, we will be there shortly." _The Anbu vanished as Kakashi turned his host.

"_You go to the tower, I'll get the others."_

That date was…the day of the attack! My…my…

Then the details of the mission became known, and the man quickly left the room, only to see one of the funniest things he would never forget.

* * *

And hour and forty-five minutes later found Naruto standing at Konoha's gates, his medium sized backpack sitting on the ground leaning against his leg. The others had close to five minutes to get here and leave on time, and Naruto had the sinking feeling all three wouldn't make it.

How right he was.

It was ten minutes later when Sasuke arrived, Sakura in tow, both with large packs, completely unnecessary for a stealth mission such as this.

And they were late.

He was tempted to tell them that they would lose most that they brought with them, obviously unable to keep track of all of that, and then opted not to. They can lose some of that extra shit when they need to move quickly and learn a lesson in the process.

And finally, nearly an hour and a half after the two-hour period Tsunade had given them, Kakashi appeared a nonchalant expression on his face, caring an extra pack attached to his hip and a simple sling with the scroll for the Tsuchikage. The Jônin opened his mouth to explain, then froze, a hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck.

Steely blue eyes were glaring at him from a curtain of golden blond bangs.

Naruto was pissed and visibly seething, Sakura and Sasuke unconsciously backing away as the blonde shoved a bottle of something in a compartment of his jacket, crossing his arms.

He was still in the same place as an hour and thirty-five minutes passed, but his posture had slowly changed. When Kakashi arrived he had taken to leaning back against the tree behind him, idly playing with a kunai with his right hand, the left once holding a bottle, now both hands were flipping the deadly weapon around.

"Hatake Kakashi," He started slowly "Did you not hear a word the Hokage said?" Kakashi opened his mouth but Naruto cut him off "Apparently not, seeing as it's been _three and a half hours_ since we left her office and she only gave us _two hours_ to get ready." Kakashi turned red, and Naruto rolled his eyes "Obviously, _punctuality_ is not a key player with you." The embarrassment turned to anger, but Sakura opened her mouth first.

"How dare you talk down to him like that!" She berated. Naruto stood tall slowly, picking up his back to pull it over one shoulder

"How dare you try to reprimand me?" He shot back "This mission is a carrier, we need to get there _quickly_ and leave." The reminder made Sakura flounder "Also you can't say much either you were late as well. What if this was a timed mission, where we had to capture someone before whomever got off of Konoha lands? Down the drain." Kakashi flinched, watching as Naruto made for the gates, heading northeast. When none followed, he turned to them, a sneer forming.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? We have a job to do!"

* * *

I…believe this is the fastest I have ever updated. Really how long has it been? About a month, maybe a little more? Holy shitface that is _fast_ and 20 pages!!

I might actually turn out to be a good author…now to get in gear for _Salis Slytherin…_

Thank you **Kame**, **Sempai18**, Dark Inu Fan (hm…are you trying to read my mind??) **living laughing dead** (I like your name lol) **autumn-annette-19**, **Taliath** and any others I've missed, for reviewing!

* * *

Edited 11/29/08

* * *

Edited again on December 8th 2008


	3. Iwagure

Chapter three of An Old Life Reborn

In this AU, the Chûnin exams and the fight with Garra have already happened.

Garra is Kazekage already.

Itachi has become a Chûnin at _eight,_ not ten.

Naruto never went with Jiraiya to train.

Sasuke has not fallen to the lure of Power…yet?? Hehe maybe, maybe not.

Naruto and Garra are not the only _Jinchuuriki _alive_._

Sakura is currently still an apprentice of Tsunade's and because of her rapid process to the art of healing, Tsunade is able to focus on other things at the moment

When are Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi's birthdays? I knew them…but it's been awhile since I cared enough to remember them…

* * *

Previously on Namikaze Hikaru:

"_How dare you try to reprimand me?" he shot back "This mission is a carrier, we need to get there quickly and leave." The reminder made Sakura flounder "Also you can't say much either you were late as well. What if this was a timed mission where we had to capture someone before they got off of Konoha lands? Down the drain." Kakashi flinched, watching as Naruto made for the gates, heading northeast. When none followed, he turned to them, a sneer forming._

"_What are you waiting for? An invitation? We have a job to do!"_

Chapter Three: Iwagaure

The grin on Kyuubi's face was sending shivers down his spine.

"What's the smile for?" he asked wearily.

**Human,** the fox started **are you even going to look at your memories? **He blinked. He'd actually forgotten about his memory loss.

"That would be a good idea, wouldn' it?" The fox sniggered, showing of his massive fangs

**Yes it would **he agreed **and the kit, our host, might stop having dreams that are your memories.** He raised an eyebrow at that and then shook his head as the Kyuubi laughed again.

_Poor kid, I doubt my memories are a good thing to another person._

* * *

Uchiha Itachi glanced at himself in the mirror and flinched back, turning to his companion. His own reflection he really could not stand, but Hikaru's on the other hand…

The blond had been coaxed into a nearly skintight body suit- _("Are you trying to make me lose my balls? This is too goddamn tight!" "Well you are gay-" "Shutup!!")- _with a silver blue kimono, the fabric falling to the floor over the suit. _("I look like a hoe, damnit." "That's the point." "…Fuck.") _The over all appearance hiding the weapons stashed on his person like _Kushi_ at his hip and _Ren'Bukan_ attached to his back, the hilt down near his ass. _("Don't you even _dare_." "…I wasn't going to say a word.")_ At the moment he was barefoot, and playing with the overly long sleeves the kimono displayed. They were an inch past his palm, allowing him to grip the material if needed, but were nearly see through.

Hikaru turned to look at him, long bangs hiding one eye and a sly smile started to grow on his face as he looked his partner over, and Itachi resisted the urge to glance at the mirror again, instead checking on the scroll hiding his own weapons.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, holding down the urge to laugh or just plain stare at his partner. "You look just fine." Black eyes rolled, before their gaze stared fixedly on the bare skin visible at Hikaru's hip. The Kimono was virtuously see through at his arms, abdomen- were a tattoo of foxfire was placed, and his legs. Another tattoo of a vine was located climbing up his left leg, disappearing in the 'No see zone'

"_That's_ the problem." Indeed he looked fine, and was extremely uncomfortable out of his Uchiha crested clothes. Hikaru finally gave up and stared.

He was dressed in all red leather, the damn shirt stopping way to high, and the… _pants_ starting way to low. The definition of his ass and hipbones were visible easily through the skintight material, though he had no problems with being able to breathe in the clothes. Chains were draped over his shoulders, attaching the 'shirt' to the pants, and on the belt, looping around his hips loosely, multiple times. Finally after a minute the two looked up, and caught the other staring: Itachi smirked, Hikaru blushed.

"Why are we doing this again?" When did that slip out? Hikaru laughed.

"This is a Mission. We are Anbu and it is our duty to do as our Hokage orders us. We are young," He paused, then grimaced "attractive, and strong enough to defend ourselves. We perfect for this, even if we have to act like _whores_. At least no one will try to buy us if it seems like we're together." Itachi's look drew a startled laugh from the blond.

"Or at least, that's what Dad said, and I'm trying valiantly to believe it."

"That's what you'd like to think, hm?" Hikaru blushed "Because you make a very pretty girl." Now the red was from embarrassment and anger. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Mother said she wishes I were a girl." The blond pouted like a kid who lost his candy, then rolled his eyes "She's always complaining that I'm too pretty and that she still wants a girl." The last sentence came out as a hiss.

"Are you two dressed?" they both looked up to see Minato walk into the room, stop blink, look back up, and then blink again, his eyes glued on his son.

"You look…really nice…Hikaru." The blond blushed.

"Do we really need to do this?" Itachi complained, hooking his thumbs into the waistline of his pants. Minato chuckled

"This guy is on the black market, famous for selling slaves that originated at his district."

"But do we have to dress…like this!?"

"Why yes! We want you to get kidnapped, and tear them down from the inside. Or do you want us to send Kakashi and Gai?" They both flinched.

"Ok, fine." Hikaru started to play with his sleeves again.

"Oh…and if you get the chance, raid his treasure storage and try to find the Orb of _Abalask_, it's a weapon that-"

* * *

"_When can we stop!?" _Sakura whined. Naruto, currently at the front of the group looked up from the Tessen manual in his hand to look at her.

"Maybe if you drop the space heater on your back, you can go a bit faster." He commented dryly, flipping the thin scroll closed. She glowered, but then turned to the back as Kakashi spoke.

"To get to the center Iwagure on time we can only stop when we have gotten to a certain place at a certain time. We are not there yet." Sakura screamed her frustrations to the sky; arms up, fingers clawing, and mouth wide while Sasuke simply started walking again. Naruto rolled his eyes, then froze, unconsciously reaching for the Tessen to his side.

"Uh…Kakashi…are we still alone?" the Jônin glanced at him for a moment.

_Just let your chakra flow threw the weapon and swing. All other technicalities you have to learn for yourself._ Naruto winced when his mind summarized the scroll in two simple sentences. _Why can't anything I do be easy??_

"…Yes. Why?" Naruto shrugged, continuing to glance all around them.

"Nothing…I just get the feeling we're being watched."

"How right you are, boy." At once they all looked back, then Naruto spun around to catch a glimpse of a strangely clothed man an inch away from him before his wrists were grabbed, and his feet knocked out from underneath him as a glowing fist found his stomach. Lights flashed in front of his eyes as he lost all the breath in his lungs. He dropped like a log pretending unconsciousness, hands still held in a tight grasp holding him upright.

"Now then." The man continued "Give me anything valuable you all might have, and I might let this one live."

_Ransom. A hostage. Like they'd actually do it. _Right on queue, Sasuke snorted, drawing out a kunai, and anger flared through his veins.

_Asshole! _He opened narrowed eyes and Kakashi caught on, his mouth turning into a frown.

"Sasuke hold!" The Jônin ordered "Now you, release him." The man laughed, and Naruto moved. Forcing his hands, and the thief's arm latched to them, down and forward over his head he launched a foot up, kicking the man in the groin. Relishing in the high pitched scream, Naruto, with a wide smirk on his face, then grabbed a hand, braking the wrist as he spun the guy around, trapping his broken wrist behind his back, to bring a kunai up to his neck.

"Looks like you picked the wrong one to hold hostage." The thief whimpered. Kakashi came forward, pulling the man upright.

"You had no other reason than for money to ambush us?" He questioned, giving the man a quick shake. The man shook his head, whimpering.

_Ya, right. Like some normal man would attack Shinobi traveling on the street for money alone._

"He's lying." Naruto commented lazily. Kakashi shot him a look and Naruto rolled his eyes "Have you ever seen a civilian ever _attack Ninja_ for no other reason but money?" He snorted. "That is a suicide mission right there." Kakashi turned back to the whimpering man and sighed.

"Or maybe he is a normal man and thought you were too." Sasuke butted in. Naruto turned to him a frown growing on his face.

"Ma ma." Kakashi sighed, dropping the thief to the ground. "He's just a petty thief." Naruto turned away from Sasuke and gazed at the thief in the face as Kakashi said that. The thief smirked, then winced again. Naruto rolled his eyes then kicked the man in the gut.

"Look for the unseen." He stated in a monotone. " "Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings." You did say that right?" Kakashi gave him a look that seemed to bore into him

_Something is wrong here…why has he not interrogated this man yet?_

"If there are no hidden meanings then there is nothing to look at!" Sakura shouted, "Stop making everything so complicated!" Naruto looked at her boredly, then shrugged.

"I'm not the Jônin." He stated plainly "It's not my job to teach you not to be stupid." He went back to the man, and used a foot to roll him over "Why have you not gotten up yet, faker?"

"Like…you have…much to…say." The man wheezed. Naruto rolled his eyes then kicked him again.

"You were holding me hostage, what else should I have done? Squirm around to you could stab me? Not likely." He kicked him again. "So now will you tell us what you really wanted?" The man opened his mouth and Naruto squatted. "And don't lie this time, I might have to hurt you worst than this, and I will enjoy it."

"NARUTO!! LEAVE THE MAN ALONE!!" He glanced up, then stood.

"Watch this come back to kick us in the ass." He told Kakashi dryly "And I promise I will try not to gloat… too much."

* * *

**Hey, human. **Said man looked up from his contemplations. **Are you ever going to actually look at them?** Kyuubi tilted his head to the mass of blue orbs flouting near where he had awoken

"Yes…but it feels wrong." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow

'**Feels wrong'?** He nodded, gesturing

"Like I'm not supposed to just yet, I'm still missing a piece of the puzzle." He raised a hand to his temple, then gazed at the pale flesh.

_I'm gaining back a natural skin tone. It's just not my own._ Kyuubi continued to study him, then golden eyes went wide when the human suddenly arched his back as he gasped aloud, curling over to hug his chest as if struck.

**What The Hell?** The human looked up with one eye closed, blue eye flashing in pain

"It felt like someone took a lot of chakra and punched me in the gut." He grimaced, letting his head fall back to the ground with a groan "My ribs aren't quiet healed just yet, and there's another fracture now, I think." Kyuubi nodded

**Question. How, when you don't even have a physical body, did you get hit?** The man flinched, then with a hand still over his abdomen rolled over onto his hands and knees.

Right onto an orb. The orb seemed to pop as he touched it, then the surroundings vanished into a whirl of black, before a room appeared before him.

* * *

Two people, teenagers, were on a bed, one over the other, with clothes thrown haphazardly all over the floor. Feeling a blush over take pale skin, the man quickly turned his eyes to the floor, then spotted a blue silver kimono, most of the cloth very see through.

_Who in their right mind would wear this?_ Then he saw a Tessen lying in the ground near the kimono, and knelt putting a hand to it. On the cool silver metal were glowing blue symbols, spelling out _protector, warrior, defender _then on the other side, all on it's own was a name, _Kushi. _

One of the people on the bed cried out, before let out an angry hiss

"_Don't fucken stop!"_ _He_ growled out. The man froze _"Quit playing around with me, or so help me I will hurt you I swear it!!" _

That was his own voice, threatening his…lover.

"_Why should I?"_ The other voice questioned softly, baritone voice sending shivers down the man's spine. The teen on top softly caressed his prize, easily coaxing the other into a pool of panting mush _"I want to hear you beg me, Hikaru."_ The other…the blond haired blue eyed man-_teen_ currently pinned to the bed hissed again sounding furious. Suddenly he somehow freed one hand that was bound to the sheets with wire, and roughly gripped _Itachi's_ unbound hair to pull his head down, kissing him harshly as he hooked a leg around the elder teen's waist to grind them together.

"_You start this you finish it!" _Itachi pulled away with a grin, forcing the free hand down again as he retook control.

The Man…eighteen year old Namikaze Hikaru put a hand to his mouth, backing up until he hit the wall, before all feeling left his body and he slid down the floor.

Everything rushed back. Then confusion came

…_How? How did _I_ get trapped in the seal, when I…? _

Twelve-year-old Hikaru in the memory gasped aloud, his scream of release muffled by the mouth against his own, and current Hikaru glanced up, a smile gracing his face as he watched the memory play through.

* * *

Hikaru slumped back down breathing hard, one eye open to catch the smug grin adorning his lover's face.

"_Wipe that look of your face."_ He ordered with a half glare. Itachi only smirked at him, still fondling his lover's member.

"_But why? I've been telling you that you'd enjoy this…and the fact that I had to get you drunk to finally be allowed to do it only adds to the deal."_ Hikaru rolled his eyes, then sat up, wrapping his hands around the Uchiha's neck to kiss him slowly, then put a hand to his chest to push him back, a sly smirk on his face.

"_What are you up to?"_ Itachi asked wearily. Hikaru shrugged, idly tracing patterns onto Itachi's skin with a forefinger

"_Oh, nothing too important…I just recalled that your usually so intent on getting me to let you pleasure me…that you forget that-"_ He flicked the member in between them and Itachi's breath hitched _"-this is in need of some… attention."_ Itachi started to sit up, and Hikaru licked his member from the base to the head, placing a hand on Itachi's hips when the elder groaned, falling back.

"_My turn."_ Hikaru said in a sing song manner a delighted grin growing on his face as he repositioned himself, moving waist long hair out of his way_. "And I'll make sure you enjoy it too."_ Itachi chuckled

"_How can I not?"_

* * *

Hikaru finally broke free from the memory and blinked rapidly.

**What just happened?** Kyuubi asked, annoyed.

"Nothing too important." Hikaru answered absentmindedly, unconsciously repeating himself as he examined his surroundings. Most of the orbs were gone, returned to his own mind, save a few, the blue orbs held in silver chains.

**You're…you seem different.** The fox told him.

"That does happen when thirteen years of life suddenly returns to you, and then you find out you're sealed inside your little brother." Hikaru retorted, rolling his eyes as he touched a chained memory. It flashed a deep blue, then sparked at him, his hand recoiling instinctively.

"Father." He spoke, irritated "You locked off some of my memories, huh? But why…?" Hikaru's eyes took a glazed quality as he searched his mind

**So you remember now.**

"Mostly everything…but not the fight…or about a week up to it…something must have happened before and during the fight that he doesn't want me to remember until I am ready for it." Hikaru glanced at the orbs again, mentally scanning all of his own memories, then shrugged, turning away from them to study Kyuubi.

"Why are you acting like such an asshole to me?" He questioned suddenly tilting his head in confusion.

**You are a human!** Was the immediate reply, his voice holding a growling quality as if insulted. **A race inferior and below me! You deserve nothing les-** Hikaru cut him off with a wave, blue eyes piercing

"Oh cut the crap." He said, "I know you really don't think that."

**Oh? **Kyuubi challenged **And how do you know that?**

"Because I know why you came to be in Konohagure." Hikaru snapped out, then his voice softened as golden eyes widened, as he quietly informed him

"I know why you attacked us."

* * *

The Hidden Village of Stone, Iwagure no Sato, was impressive… and slightly boring.

In Konoha, everything seemed alive, and there was life everywhere, weather it be human or creature, Konoha's People also tried to work with nature. Here, it was… all stone. So incredibly creative. Houses cut into stone, the office of the Tsuchikage was stone, hell, even the training grounds had seats of stone, and targets made out of stone! Naruto felt like he was about to rip his hair out.

And the people!

Everyone was staring at them!!

Kakashi didn't seem to care, nose in his porno novel again. He was getting mostly death threats and evil vibes anyway.

Sakura, for once, was caught between her intellect- she wanted to study the Village of Stone from the inside, and her fangirl syndrome- wanting to, like the crowd, stare at Sasuke. Her head was flying back and forth, one minute looking at the building, then the other staring at Sasuke, drooling slightly. The crowd seemed to be studying her too, one man said audibly "Is her hair natural?"

And Sasuke was preening. Visibly.

Luckily for them all, the teen could not tell _exactly_ what the crowd said, as they were commenting on Itachi, the somehow _merciful_ _killer_ of the Uchiha Clan, and did not seem to give a flying fuck about Konoha's only _loyal_ Uchiha, duck ass head here.

And they stared at him too. Some commented on the Gen-jutsu he had over his clothing, some on his hair ("Why does he seem to glow? He'd even heard one man say he looked familiar. It left him on the edge.

But when they finally made it to the Tsuchikage's office, Kakashi turned to them.

"I'll take it from here, why don't you guys go scope the place-"

"Hatake Kakashi, are you trying to hide your students from me?" A pleasant female voice drifted from the door in front of them. Two heads whipped to the door as Kakashi sighed and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_Impressive…she must have advanced hearing. _

"I don't care if the Uchiha and Pinkette wander off…but the blonde, I'd like to meet him." Naruto shot Kakashi an amused glance, then opened the door.

_Goddamn, she…is ugly!_ Red brown eyes glanced at them from a curtain of orange green hair, the combination making him want to hurl. She had on the brown Tsuchikage robes, making her all together looked like something someone just puked up.

"What an honor to see you again, Sharingan Kakashi." The Jônin let out a sheepish smile

"Tsuchikage, beautiful as ever." Naruto flinched. "Also this is my blond student, Uzumaki Naruto." Did he see those bloody mud eyes widen at his name?

"Naruto, eh? Your mother was obsessed with her clan powers but sheesh."

Kakashi winced. Naruto's eyes widened

"You know who my mother is?" the woman grinned

"Yes…and if the people of your own village have yet to tell you, then it is not my place to do so." Naruto turned to Kakashi, one eyebrow raised as the Jônin grimaced.

"We came to deliver a message from the Hokage." He held the scroll out, not moving an inch when the scroll suddenly left his fingers and flouted into the Tsuchikage's hand.

"Come back in about an hour, and I'll have a reply." She murmured quietly. Kakashi bowed then, with a hand to Naruto's neck, they left.

They where barely out of the office when Naruto rounded on Kakashi, eyes narrowed in anger.

"You know who my parents are." The words were hissed out of clenched teeth as Naruto fought to keep still.

"Yes." Kakashi sounded resigned, like he already knew of his fate

"Why have you never told me??" Naruto shouted gesturing furiously "Do I not have the right to know?"

"By degree of the Yondamie Hokage-"

"Fuck that!!" Naruto interrupted "This is _my_ family we're talking about_! My blood!_ How can the word of the man that condemned me to a life shunned by the village have any say in this??" Kakashi flinched and a look of extreme sadness crossed his face as he knelt to look Naruto in the eyes

"He set up the degree to keep you safe, just incase his last wish was not obeyed, and it wasn't. If you know who your mother was, then that knowledge will lead you to your father, and if you know him, then your life will be in grave danger. He had many enemy's…and they will not hesitate to kill you for revenge." Naruto gazed at him, then looked down

"Am I not strong enough to protect myself?"

"For your age, yes, you are strong, but against those foes…no. And if I must I will show you that." A resolve grew in Kakashi's visible eye, and then he nodded, seemingly to himself, quickly calling his team together.

"I need to show you just how big the gap between a Jônin and your status as post- Chûnin are.

* * *

"How dare you insult me like this!!" Itachi knelt on the hard floor, his red gaze downward as his father paced angrily in front of him, quietly panting as he watched the elder move wearily.

People were running around outside the doors, looking for him and Itachi reflected on the reason why. Fugaku had taken him from the Med-nin tent while he still had grievous wounds; he pressed his arm against his chest, trying to hide that every breath hurt.

"You came _so_ close." Fugaku whispered throwing his hands into the air as he suddenly screamed "You were a _hair_'s weight away from total _victory_! But then you _lost!_ I saw your movements, I saw your mistakes, you _failed!_" Itachi flinched unconsciously, then bit his lip to stop a pained cry as his ribs shifted

_At least…two are broken…_ Fugaku continued despite his son's pain, but Itachi started first

"Just because…I did not come out as the victor of the entire tournament…doesn't mean that I will not gain Chûnin status Father-" His father turned, face quickly turning a tomato shade of red

"SILENCE!! That is _completely_ beside the point, and you know it! Do you think that really matters??" Fugaku thundered angrily "You lost to a low level commoner! Some filthy blood trash, you, the _Genius_ Uchiha _Heir_! _The_ _True Heir to the Sharingan_, and the next Lord after me, and you _lost!_" Itachi closed his eyes; chakra finally depleted and fought the urge to collapse right there "You have _shamed_ us _all_!" The cry echoed as Itachi finally fell forward on one hand and knees as he clutched at his chest

"And now you collapse before me, what are you a _weakling_ now? Can not take any pain-?"

"Uchiha Fugaku, how _dare _you say such things!" A young voice cried out. Namikaze Minato forced the shoji door open and bright flashes of chakra exploded into the air as Hikaru ran into the room. Bright blue eyes widened as his son knelt by Itachi, forcing the elder over, and a pale hand started to glow.

"Stay out of my affairs, Namikaze." Fugaku hissed. Minato turned away from his son to glance at the man as Hikaru looked up to openly glare at him, before turning away in an obvious sign of dismissal. Itachi opened an eye as he tried to sit up

"Thank you, but I insist, you should go." Minato raised an eyebrow at the boy as Hikaru's face started to turn red, his eyes bleeding green.

"Itachi-kun." Hikaru purred. Said boy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Hikaru simply sent him an extremely pissed off look as he pinched a pressure point.

"Now I see were Itachi got his stupidity from." Hikaru mused, eyes returning to their natural color, chakra fluctuating in his anger as he painstakingly split his energy to heal Itachi and restore his chakra reserves. "Stupid heartless old man!"

"Don't speak of your elders so." Minato ordered quietly, but his eyes held amusement as he leaned back on the shoji doors.

"Then what else can I say??" Hikaru shot back, eyes flashing green "What else can I say about a man who lets his Heir be reduced to this and not seem to even care?" Itachi flinched and Hikaru let out a breath, visibly calming as he picked his friend up

"He has more injuries than I can heal." Minato didn't say a word as his son excused himself.

"I am a _hairs_ width away from taking that boy from you, Uchiha." Minato stated quietly as he closed the Shoji doors and recast the ward upon them. Fugaku blinked

"And just what do you mean by that Namikaze?" Minato looked the elder man over, smirking

"Our boy's are best friends you know." He commented "It seems like they might be more soon." Fugaku paled before going bright red

"WHAT?? MY SON IS NOT A FAGGIT!!" Minato shook his head with a roll of his eyes

"Like _you_ would have a choice! Every time you harm him Itachi goes to Hikaru. He comes to _my_ home to be healed and forget the wound to his heart you cast, then goes back to your side. The perfectly _obedient_ son. I've purposely raised my child to think about what I say before he obeys, he has his own mind. But Itachi obeys every command you give, and look what it has done to him. A Chûnin at eight years old, so powerful yet so young, you have stolen his childhood from him!"

"Like you can say much else Namikaze!" Fugaku shot back "Your imp of a son can match mine near perfectly!" Minato smirked

"Thank you for the complement, but I did not _force_ it on him! He trained with _your_ son, so Itachi could keep on his toes and not become _arrogant_ as you and the Uchiha Clan have become! If those boys never became friends I tell you now they would be bitter enemies, and your son would still be out of your control, but all the more worse! A genius with no happiness goes insane, Uchiha, and his hate for you would not help at all." Fugaku blinked staring at him "I will not force more responsibility on my seven year old son, Uchiha, until he asks for it. Powerful or not, he is still only a child." Minato turned to the door, the added

"I watch Uchiha, and I do come here often, more so than you think. Don't test me." Wind blew around the J­ônin as his eyes flashed then he left.

Hikaru looked up from his place hidden at the corner of the room as Fugaku stormed away.

_This is it. Will…he leave? No, I won't allow that. I refuse to let him pull away._

"Are you sure this is the right place, Itachi?" The Nuke-nin from Konohagure turned to his partner, and raised an eyebrow, coming to a stop at a raised stone.

"I do know what I need to do." He knelt on the ground, then put a hand to the stone, hand glowing with chakra…but not his own. The stone slab shifted, reveling a hole in the ground.

"Here is a shortcut to Iwagure." He stated plainly, then started down. Konan and Kisame turned to each other.

"Can he get any stranger?" Kisame complained quietly. Konan giggled

"Yes. He is a teenager, mind you." Golden eyes rolled, and then the two followed the Uchiha Heir.

* * *

Well, the end of chapter three.

Hm…As you can see, Iwa still remembers the third Shinobi war…will this effect the mission?? Hehe you bet! Kakashi has a large target on his ass and forehead.

That memory of the Chunin exams for Itachi…is months old. I never though I would use it…eto, do any one want to see Hikaru's final battle in his exam?

Thank you to all who voted in my poll. if any of you care, Hogwart's Visitor will be updated first, as soon as I get a good idea to revamp it…sigh.

Edited 10/12/08


	4. The Path from Genin to Jônin

Did you like Chapter Three?

That lady was ridiculously ugly, yes? Good.

* * *

Last Time on Old Life Reborn:

"_I need to show you just how big the gap between a Jônin and your status as post- Chûnin are."_

_Memory! __**(if you wanna know, go read again!)**_

"_Yes. He is a teenager, mind you." Golden eyes rolled, and then the two followed the Uchiha Heir._

* * *

Chapter Four: The Path from Genin to Jônin

"Now, Naruto, you don't know your elements, right?" Naruto nodded, hands hidden in his pockets. Kakashi held up a stiff square sheet of paper between his pointer and middle fingers, waving it slightly as he spoke.

"This is Chakra paper, very brittle, and brakes easily. Apply a bit of your chakra and let's see what happens."

Naruto took the paper, then let a bit of his chakra flow threw his finger tips. As watched the paper slit apart as if cut, then the pieces grew soggy.

"Hm. It seems you have even affinities for both Water and Wind. That is rare-" Before Kakashi could comment further, the pieces of soggy paper still falling to the floor suddenly went up in a poof of smoke, the flame so intense it didn't even last a second with the tinder it had. Naruto smirked

"My…tenant, maybe?" He stated delicately. Kakashi nodded blankly, eye still wide.

Off in the distance…like in the back of his mind, Naruto heard a deep dark chuckle and shivered

"Well…now that that is done, when you all get back to Konohagure, I want you all to look up five new jutsu of your elements. Sasuke, no Clan Jutsu, understand?" The three nodded. "But for now, I want you all to fight me, one on one. I want to show you all just how far you are from Jônin status." With a dark smirk, Sasuke stepped forward, and the two strolled farther into the open clearing before they vanished from civilian sight, Sasuke chasing after Kakashi into the forest clearing a mile ahead. Without Sakura noticing, Naruto sent a Bushin after the two to watch the fight progress.

_This is ridiculous._ Naruto thought frowning._ We all know that Genin, no matter how strong, can not defeat a Jônin _alone_. _

"Sasuke-kun will win, easily." Sakura commented, as if to show him that stupid people exist in the world. Naruto sighed heavily, then snorted. The clone sent him an image, Sasuke was repeatedly being thrown into a tree, Kakashi yelling at him for using a fire move in a forest, were the battle could spiral out of control easily.

The clone was sniggering. Controlling his facial expression, with an effort, Naruto attacked the empty brained comment.

"Sakura…Kakashi is Jônin, right?" She nodded "And Sasuke is Genin, right?"

"He's Chûnin." She insisted. Blue eyes turned to look at her incredulously

"Where is his Chûnin vest then?"

"The Sandaime Hokage was going to give him one, but he died before he could tell the others to do so." Naruto tensed, then turned back to Sakura a dumbfounded look on his face. **(1) **While on the other hand,Sasuke just got to taste was the ground in Iwa tasted like.

"Do you really think the Old Man had that much control over who was promoted?" Before Sakura could answer back, Naruto continued on "Whatever. Chûnin Genin, it doesn't matter. You do realize the gap between Jônin and Chûnin, right?" Another signal came and he fought to keep a calm façade while internally he laughed his head off.

…Maybe Sasuke liked the taste of dirt? He continues to eat it…

"Sasuke can easily beat him, Jônin or not." That next second the fighters came back into view, and the two looked up to see Sasuke flying threw the air, before landing on the ground on his back, skidding away from them for three yards before his body came to a halt.

"Don't rely on your Do-Jutsu so much!" Kakashi shouted, reappearing over Sasuke foot aimed for the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke flipped away as Kakashi landed, then the Genin leapt back again to dodge a punch, fingers going threw familiar seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The large fireball slammed into Kakashi and Sasuke smirked, staying still for a single moment.

That was all it took. And that was when Naruto made his move.

One moment Kakashi was burning in the flames, the next a log was where he was and Sasuke slammed into the tree a yard from where Sakura and Naruto stood with a sickening crack, before he slid down to the ground and coughed, hacking up blood…and dirt. Naruto finished his moves, and stood, tensed.

_Sasuke's fight is over._ As thought, Sakura immediately ran to Sasuke's side, and a voice called out behind him.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see a fist, and as he got hit, his body flying back into the air, before white smoke bellowed around them.

Deep in the forest yards away the real Naruto smirked and his hands went through multiple seals, before the Jutsu came to be

_Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _

Twenty clones appeared, circling Kakashi as the man smiled grimly, widening his stance.

"Kage Bushin from the start? Smart." He withdrew kunai and threw, smile growing wider when the clones easily parried the blades then charged. Kakashi quickly brought up his arms to parry the blows to his face and chest, then lashed out, knocking back three clones, then crouched before springing into the air dodging more blows.

_They are stronger than usual. One attack did nothing… _three clones followed him into the air, and Kakashi ducked under two punches, only to get hit by the third's kick to his chin, falling back to the ground on one a hand and knee, still moving even as he landed.

_Shit!_ Spinning around as he skid, he finally dispelled a clone with an elbow to it's neck as he blew past it, and stopped his skid rising to meet the other clones that followed.

_This…is kind of fun_.

* * *

Off to the side Sasuke was seething.

Since Naruto had started the man had not said a word, fighting against all the clones, while the real Naruto was nowhere to be found, though… knowing the dobe he was right in the thick of it.

_This is not fair! How can Naruto think up a strategy like this in the few minutes we were fighting? Where did he get this kind of power? I need it more! _

And the simple fact that Naruto always reminded him of _that_ man…the only person who was purely kind to him, and never saw him in _his _shadow…who just _had_ to die and leave!

Naruto was too much like him, so Sasuke would hate him for it forever.

* * *

Hidden in the trees, Naruto patiently waited until his clones successfully herded the man closer to his thicket, in one hand the Tessen sat, then let his hands fly threw age old movemnens once more, the attack purely instinctive…

_Fuuton: Kaze Yaiba no Jutsu!_

Five large, semitransparent, blue crescents of Chakra laced Wind shot through the air and Kakashi turned to them, having been alerted when all the clones around him jumped away as one.

His single visible eye went wide.

The blades slammed into the ground, each a second after the other and Naruto made a clone placing it where he sat and Shusined himself into the crowd of dopplegangers, who all started to circle him without a mental thought.

As he knew would happen, a moment later the clone was dispelled, showing him that Kakashi had come up on it from behind, it hadn't seen anything.

_Sneaky man._ With a thought, the clones followed him in a frontal attack, crowding around the instructor as they quickly herded him back into the open. An alternate plan suddenly popped into his head and then Naruto smirked, backing away as he pulled the Tessen up and swung. A single movement of his wrist slid the metal open fully, and he drew the Fan close to the side of his face, bending his arm at the elbow. Kakashi dipped and dived, spinning like a dancer to avoid wounds, then he paused, locked in a standstill with a clone.

_There!_ He flexed his arm, winds coming at the swing of his blow, as he released his Chakra through the metal. The wind collected the energy then shot out in a single blast, cutting through the air to land an inch from where Kakashi stood, blowing dust into the air. With a snap the Tessen was closed and away as Naruto gave the command to attack.

Three clones collected their chakra as one, then shouted:

"Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Ryunku no Jutsu!"

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

First, a clone created multiple shuriken and threw; the flame laced metal quickly flying through the air.

Second, a clone sucked in a great breath, before spewed white-hot flames that convulsed into a dragon and attacked mouth wide.

Then the third mimicked one of Sasuke's moves, and leapt in the air, curling his hand over his mouth as he released a giant ball of fire.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed as he reveled the Sharingan, hands a blur. Naruto caught the first four and smirked

_Going underground are we?_

Each attack landed simultaneously and Naruto quickly moved closer to where the ball of smoke rose under the cloud of dust and dirt.

To his left a clone popped and Kakashi appeared from the ground, smoke bellowing from his body

_He went underground to protect himself from the flames, typical Kakashi move. Yet the Phoenix Flames still hit him, though barely. _Naruto could not help but to snigger as Kakashi leapt away from the nearest clones, coughing.

_Yes…that did not do much damage. _He mused, ordering five to attack, and test his defenses. They were soon dispelled and the information came in.

Left side was hit the worst from the Housenka no Jutsu. Left leg and arm were singed, but he still uses them fully.

Suddenly half of his clones were dispelled as one and Naruto jolted back to the real world as Kakashi suddenly flew through his troops.

_The Sharingan, Shit! Increases speed, accuracy, but he still can't tell which is me just yet…_

"Ninpô: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto nearly rolled his eyes and stomped his feet in anger, mind racing. In one moment all his clones were dispelled and Naruto quickly Shushined into the forest, knowing Kakashi was right on his heels.

Hands moving, Naruto left his chakra signal on a tree, then hid, watching as Kakashi attacked that place, then struck.

A single movement released the Tessen from it's hiding place and Naruto swung, instinctively releasing the Chakra right as the air moved with him, creating a flurry of dark blue gale winds to blast into the Jônin, sending him flying.

With a wide smirk on his face, Naruto once again went through familiar seals.

_Kage Bushin No Jutsu!_

* * *

_Must he be so repetitive!? _Kakashi thought exasperated as multiple clones of his youngest student appeared around him. Suddenly it clicked

"Wait!" He shouted raising his hands. One Naruto raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand to stop the others.

"What?" He asked quietly, Kakashi watched as one by one, the other's eyes dulled till they were white, glazed.

_How did he learn to do that? _In this state, the original can see everything the clone sees, instead of only receiving the information as it dispels.

"I said we would spar, and spar we did." Kakashi started, pounding on his chest as he started to cough up smoke again "But I haven't actually engaged you yet, Naruto. Let me fight you, one to one." Naruto gazed at him for a moment

"No Sharingan." He bargained. Kakashi nearly sighed in relief.

"Deal." Naruto nodded with a snigger, then pointed to his left before disappearing in a plum of smoke with the others.

_That wasn't him??_ The wind whistled and Kakashi turned, right in time to see large crescents flying at him, again. Finally getting tired of it all, he collected a fist full of chakra and smacked the blade back, making them all collide in a dust rising explosion.

"Nice trick." A voice commented behind him. He turned to see a Rasengan, shaped like a shuriken crashing through the trees…after him. Unconsciously his eyes went wide

…He _didn't_! Instinctively he raised his Chakra to shield him, then blinked as the Jutsu went through him. Shit! A foot found his stomach and he let himself fly back, before flipping in the air, landing at a crouch just to catch a fist to his face. Slowly standing, he twisted the fist away from his body, looking the small boy in the eyes as he failed to see the weapon still in the boy's other hand.

"You're doing well." Naruto smirked, then swung his Tessen, blowing Kakashi back as he opened the Tessen a step more, waving his free hand before himself as he shouted,

"Fuuton: Yaiba Kaze no Justu!" The crescents flew toward him once again and Kakashi burrowed into the ground, as the first hit, using the bellowing dust as a smokescreen, before reemerging right before the blonde, pulling the Tessen from Naruto's grip. The Genin gaped for a moment, then recovered, twisting in place to land a solid kick to Kakashi's abdomen forcing all the air from his lungs.

_That…will bruise._ Naruto though smugly, letting his body lean forward as ran to catch up with the flying man

Kakashi landed a yard away teetering on his feet, blinking harshly as he panted for his breath and Naruto came up on him, fist raised. When the Jônin raised his hands to block the punch, Naruto jumped spining on his heel, to Kakashi's left, using the centrifugal force to land a kick to Kakashi's side. Landing as Kakashi sailed through the air, Naruto's hands blurred, then he let his chakra spike, thrusting a hand out, pointer and middle fingers raised alone.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" The roaring winds of a hurricane erupted to life around them and flew towards their target, who curled in to a ball as they hit, forcing him into the air once again before throwing a hand out to change the direction of his flight by grabbing a tree with a hand full of chakra.

"Hi!" He spun around then ducked a foot to the face, spinning as he fell to knock Naruto's feet from under him. The blond fell heavily as Kakashi grabbed a foot to stop him from rising, lashing out with a punch to Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh as he slammed into the ground, then his body curved, barely missing a punch that would have knocked him out, as he held a hand out, beckoning. The Tessen came, flying through the air on Chakra laced winds, it's base smacked into his palm and Naruto wasted no time, slamming the folded Tessen against Kakashi's wrist. The man dropped him, and Naruto opened the Tessen, blowing him away as he stood, panting.

_And here is where our differences show, I am near exhausted physically…and he still has even breathing. Also…I'm using nearly every Technique in my arsenal…and he has yet to use anything other than burrowing techniques! _

Kakashi stood from his tumble watching Naruto pant as he watched him.

"You move well." He commented, slowly walking forward "But I see a lack in your Tai-jutsu." Naruto backed away wearily, then raised his arms as Kakashi suddenly pelted on him, Chakra induced strength finally braking through the Genin's defense sending him flying.

"Watch yourself!" Kakashi shouted "Suiton: Suikoumisairu no Jutsu!" Naruto stumbled to his feet, then blanched.

A enormous shark made purely of water had risen from the lake, and attacked spewing the liquid it was created from. Before he could move, waves buffeted him, knocking him off his feet, when the shark hit blowing him through the air, into tree after tree, before the last held, then a kunai kissed his throat.

"And this is over." Naruto grimaced

* * *

A loud bang echoed through a bare training ground, then Hikaru laughed loudly, watching Itachi stumble back to his feet from a pile of rising dust.

"That hurt." Itachi muttered unnecessarily, rubbing his side. Hikaru only bent forward in his mirth, his body leaning back to rest against the old building in the middle of the grounds his long hair hiding his face and chest as he roared with laughter. A hand gripped his wrist and he was suddenly swept into a demanding kiss, mouth forced open as Itachi sought his own version of punishment. Soon Hikaru was whimpering in his mouth, body limp in his grasp.

"Are you going to say sorry?" Itachi murmured against Hikaru's lips as his own curved into a smirk. The blond smiled slyly.

"Why, when you enjoyed it?" Itachi chuckled, pulling them flush together to cup the blonde's ass, biting at Hikaru's neck. Hikaru hissed, then pulled away gasping. Taking advantage of his daze, Itachi gripped Hikaru's wrist again, but this time spun him about until the blonde's back was to his chest, then held Hikaru's wrists bound as he latched onto his neck, sucking lightly.

"Sadist." Itachi whispered softly, letting his free hand roam. Hikaru let out a moan, sagging back as he tried to free himself pushing weakly against the wall in front of him.

"Itachi-" His sentence cut off with a groan when Itachi raised a knee between his legs, pressing softly.

"But…you're a masochist too, no?" The brunette added quickly, his hand lightly stroking the blonde's growing erection as his other hand quickly bound Hikaru's hands in wire, before pulling them over the blonde's head. "After all the times I've aroused you, you don't let me finish the job." Hikaru's breath hitched as Itachi kicked his feet from under him, making the blonde rest his weight on the leg under him. Hikaru tried to regain his balance, but teeth under his ear made him

"Let me go." Itachi chuckled, then blatantly gripped Hikaru's member.

"How about, 'no'?" Hikaru cried out, then he stomped his foot, trying to use the leverage to brake free but Itachi merely stood with him, then spun him around, pulling Hikaru forward to bring him into a kiss that the blond received and gave back furiously.

"Uchiha Itachi I'm going along with this, this one time, but I swear if you tie me up like this again-!" Itachi chuckled again, then released Hikaru's hands pulling then together as Hikaru kissed him soundly.

Somehow, Hikaru ended up back against the wall, legs wrapped around Itachi's waist as the two kissed, his hands clenched into freed black strands and Itachi continued to pull the blond into the position he wanted. Hands fluttered against his chest and he groaned biting the blond hard enough to draw blood. Hikaru froze, even as his body became awash with pleasure, his hands clenching Itachi's shoulders. Hikaru kept still for a brief moment, before the blond pushed Itachi away, landing at a crouch to back away, hands clenching his head, pulling at his hair.

As Hikaru started to shake a light sweat building up on golden skin, Itachi sighed, leaning against the wall as he tried to regain control over his body filtering a hand through his hair. After a moment, he knelt before the shaking blond, forcibly removing thin fingers from Hikaru's scalp as he backed the blond down to the ground, pinning him there.

"Hikaru." Said teen jumped, glazed eyes going wide. He didn't see anything but the memory playing in his mind.

_Note to self,_ Itachi thought frowning as he dodged a punch to the face, _don't draw blood._ Finally unable to move Hikaru started to curl into a ball, whimpering.

"Hikaru!" the Namikaze Heir snapped out of it, letting out a cry as he came back to his senses. Blinking, he frantically looked about him, then collapsed in tears when he only saw Itachi near.

"S-sorry." He whispered after a moment, face buried in Itachi's shirt as the two lay entwined.

"It's fine. You're teaching me control." Blue eyes gazed at him sharply, then the two laughed.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi came to a stop as the stairs finally came to an end, uncaring of the other two glancing at him curiously. A message was on the wall before the stairwell, colored a rusted orange from time, boldly in view for all who came to this place.

_**You may have tricked your fellows, silver kitten, but you haven't fooled me! I will find you, and bring you home, make no mistake on that. Your wolf will never stop me in this. And I know you will return, return for my treasure. Why not come to me, and receive it as a gift? That will be my wergild to you, my lovely.**_

_**If not… Good luck finding it, Kitten.**_

_**JawyerJaws**_

Konan finally reached out to the teen's shoulder, but Itachi flinched away, black eyes wide, before he turned and started back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Kisame asked turned back to watch the brunette vanish up the stairs they had just came from. "Itachi?" A bout of blue-white flames shut him up quickly as Kisame leapt back to avoid them, running into the wall, only to flinch back as he came close.

"What is it?" Konan asked hurriedly. Kisame was staring at the wall, baffled

"The message, is written in blood…Itachi's blood." Konan blinked, then raced up the stairs, throwing the door at the top open.

Itachi was gone.

* * *

Another Chapter completed!!

And finally, a way to show Naruto's intelligence!

I mean, come on! He was able to fool Chûnin before he became a Genin, what could he do at the post-Chûnin stage?

Jutsu's used that I have or know a translation for:

Suiton: Suikoumisairu no Jutsu Water Style: Water Shark Missile Technique

Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Shadow Doppelganger Technique

Kamaitachi no Jutsu: ?? (can some one tell me?)

Fuuton: Yaiba Kaze no Jutsu: Wind Release: Wind Scythe (or blade) Technique

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Grand Fireball Technique

Katon: Housenka no Justu- Pheonix Flame Technique

Katon: Ryuuka no Justu- Dragon Fire Technique

Ninpou: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu

**(1)** I'm sorry I'm just so fond of the Sasuke obsessive stupid yet smart Sakura…should I change that?

* * *

Edited 10/12/08


	5. What We Don't Know

Last time on _An Old Life Reborn_

"_And this is over." Naruto grimaced_

_Memory __**(diddo)**_

_"The message, is written in blood…Itachi's blood." Konan blinked, then raced up the stairs, throwing the door at the top open._

_Itachi was gone._

Chapter Five: What We Don't Know

Hikaru tensed then Kyuubi suddenly growled, the huge ruby orbs flashing with anger while he got as close to the cage as he could, slamming his paw against the gate. Hikaru flinched as the entire room shook with the force of the blow, then darted back as Kyuubi unsheathed his claws, the large weapon coming to close.

**Silence human! **The Kitsune snarled. **You know nothing about me! **Hikaru closed his eyes, a hand going to his head. Something was starting to blur his senses, making his head ache.

"About a week before your attack, I was on a mission." Yôki was swirling around his body now, making him feel smothered "I- have visions sometimes, and I saw you, crouched over the form of a beautiful woman-I…" Hikaru gazed at Kyuubi blankly, his sight on the memory alone. "Her throat was slit. Her eyes, her hair, and some skin was gone… her navel was cut into, enlarged stomach opened for the world to see…two children…mere babes unfit to be born, where on the ground around her still attached by the cord, another mutilated inside her still." Kyuubi quieted, amber eyes wide.

**You…Saw it? **Hikaru glanced up, his eyes flashing "A blessing and a curse by far. But that is why I created this cage so you would not be penalized too much for a decision that was fueled by rage." Kyuubi was silent as Hikaru turned to him, then left the room, heading for the memory banks once more.

_Maybe now he understands that not all humans are alike._

* * *

Itachi stormed out the stairwell, kicking into a desperate run as soon as he saw the sunlight. Not caring that he left his partner and minder behind with no way to find him, he gathered what little Chakra he could use and Shunshin to a random location.

And saw Kakashi.

The Konoha Jônin looked up suddenly, then his gaze turned murderous. Sasuke beside him tensed, the girl screamed as she rushed to stand behind Sasuke, -and then _he _finally looked up- that damn blue gaze locking on him calmly. They locked eyes for a single moment, and then the boy looked away, features confused.

Already ill at ease, Itachi slowly tensed his body, readying for battle as Kakashi finally moved to stand before his charges.

_What kind of luck is this? Why now?_

* * *

Naruto froze when the kunai touched his flesh, watching as Kakashi studied him.

"What?" The Jônin started, a smirk growing on his face "This is surprising, no flashy escape?" Naruto didn't speak until Kakashi backed away

"I don't feel like fighting until midnight, Kakashi." He explained, crossing his arms "Besides, we both know you would have won, with only one elemental jutsu you overwhelmed me completely." Suddenly a thought over came him and he smiled brightly "At least I did better than Sasuke!" Kakashi rolled his eyes, seeing straight through the boy

"Then why are you talking to me through a clone?" Kakashi turned to look behind him as the real Naruto melted out of a tree, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." The clone burst, smokeless. Kakashi gazed at it in wonder as Naruto started to walk out of the glade, hands in his pockets.

_No…this isn't over._He let his hands go through seals, and Naruto spun about, feeling Chakra rise

"Ninpou: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Before the mass of shuriken appeared, Naruto vanished as he Shunshin behind Kakashi, pulling his Tessen free again.

"Yaiba no Kaze!" Aiming at the ground as he landed, he created a whirlwind of dust and dirt, the tornado rushing towards the teacher. Naruto sighed reappearing next to his teammates as Kakashi fended the tornado off. Sakura and Sasuke were staring at him and it was starting to give him a bad tic.

"You don't want to see if you can beat me?" Kakashi asked, poofing behind them. Naruto flopped to the ground panting as he looked at the man lazily.

"How many Jutsu did you use? Three? And I used, what, six or seven? And you ask who would win?" Naruto suddenly stiffened, sitting up as Chakra flashed around them.

Uchiha Itachi appeared into the area and froze, black eyes roaming them when Sakura screamed scrambling to get behind Sasuke. Naruto sighed, then lazily looked at the teen. As if in an after thought Kakashi moved to stand between Sasuke and the Uchiha Heir as sapphire blue met opal black, and Naruto stiffened.

_Agony, death, pain, soul wrenching loneliness…sorrow, half of me is dead-_

Wincing, Naruto looked away shivering as the emotions flashed through his mind, bringing up memories best left below the surface. Itachi looked them all over grimacing as he backed a step.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi growled out, tense. Itachi looked at him, then tilted his head with a sigh

"I used the Body Flicker Technique at random." He told them all quietly. Sasuke flinched at the sound of his voice, no longer emotionless, but filled with something… "I did not know you were here." _Emotionless…anger? No…Deep rooted sorrow, what happened? _

Kakashi's hands spun through seals then fire burst from his hands as he flung flaming shuriken into the air.

_Katon: Housenka no Justu._

Itachi blinked with surprise and then he moved slightly, twisting his body to let the blades sail past. The next second he dodged a fist, black eyes narrowed as Kakashi completely let loose flinging deadly punches and kicks at the teen as he threw kunai all the while. Itachi evaded them all, using moves from a simple sidestep to nearly bending backwards to continuously be one step ahead of the Konoha Jônin. Finally, Kakashi thrust a fist out, a kunai held in his palm, and Itachi caught the attack rather than dodge, taking the kunai though his right hand.

Naruto blinked as he watched, amazed. _How is he so, flexible?_

"Satisfied?" Itachi whispered harshly into Kakashi's ear, using his free hand to grab onto Kakashi and pull him closer, "Is this enough pain for now? Obviously the pain already pulsing though my soul not enough to satisfy you, so will this addition do?? Can I leave without having to _incapacitate_you?" Kakashi flinched back, looking down as Itachi placed his fingers around his navel.

"You'd think you'd be worrying that my partner is coming up behind you to grab the _Jinchuuriki_." Itachi told him, quiet voice scolding. Kakashi finally backed away and then moved his headband reveling his Sharingan. With a snort, Itachi dropped to the ground spinning like a top to knock Kakashi off his feet, then lent forward, grabbing Kakashi's neck with his left hand to stop him before he face planted into the dirt.

"You're still so immature, 'Kashi. You _know_ that I _completely_understand the weaknesses of my Clan's Do-jutsu." Kakashi let himself hang limp, then broke free, leaping back. Itachi did not follow, simply standing tall as he tilted his head. Kakashi glanced at him in confusion, and then turned seeing why.

Naruto, finally tired of it all had pulled his Tessen free and opened it fully, pointing the weapon at the two of them as his free hand curled into a single seal below the folds of metal.

"Do you want the Iwa nin to know you are here?" Naruto asked them loftily; twisting his wrist so the Tessen no longer lay horizontal with the ground, but instead covered his face, save bright blue eyes. "Because if so, continue on please. I'm sure since _you"_he looked at Itachi "are of Nuke-nin status and of the Uchiha Clan they'd love to beat the shit out of you, and _you_" he turned to Kakashi "Are a veteran of the Third Shinobi War. I'm sure they have lots of grudges from the War to play out with you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his teacher's gob smacked expression "What? Did you forget that you have a big red and yellow target on your ass?" Itachi looked at him and then smirked, dropping the fighting stance to stand tall, his eyes never straying from the Tessen as Kakashi blanched, and then leapt away from the Akatsuki member to land by his students at a crouch.

"Oh, Naruto," He murmured, a wicked grin growing on his face. Naruto could not help but stare "I didn't know you cared." Naruto blinked then made to retort when Sasuke ran past him.

Without even a jutsu activated Sasuke crashed into his elder brother, Naruto watching from his position as Itachi looked at his errant sibling, features showing annoyance. Closing his eyes with a sigh, Itachi thrust a hand out, punching Sasuke in the stomach the moment he came within reach.

"You act like you want to die, foolish little brother." He whispered into Sasuke's ear. The teen struggled to right himself, curling his fist weakly "Did you really think I gave you those last moments of our the Clan's life only to scar you mentally?"

"Of course!" Sasuke spat out, trying to regain his baring as he gripped the fist at his chest. Itachi twisted them until Sasuke was on his knees, his fist sill caught within Itachi's grasp as he slowly forced Sasuke to bend forward until his face nearly hit the dirt.

"_No_." Itachi snapped out angrily "It was a _warning_you-" Itachi cut off with a low murmured curse, then continued slowly veins starting to pop out in his hand as he fought not to kill the boy in his grasp "I gave you a brief taste of what I can do so you'd adjust accordingly or improvise. I was giving you a _chance_-" That was hissed out "-something that I have let draw out far too long. Either you get with the program or I'll just kill you off right here." Itachi removed his fist, and grabbed Sasuke by the back shirt, throwing him back to where he came from. For a brief moment it seemed like a living flame was in his hand, sparking around his fist, then it vanished "I didn't spare your life for you to throw it away." Itachi's gaze roamed them all, and then he turned, walking away.

Kakashi struck. Chakra flew from his hand as his first Jutsu activated, the scroll he always held slamming into the ground. Itachi stiffened, glancing down around at his feet when the tell tale Chirps sang through the air made him start.

_Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu_

Without a word Kakashi darted forward as his dogs emerged from the ground, pinning Itachi where he stood. Itachi glanced down in shock, then looked behind himself, eyes flashing.

"CHIDORI!" Blood flew as the technique pierced though Itachi's back and chest, piercing through his heart, killing him instantly. Naruto dropped his fan staring in shock as the corpse sagged onto Kakashi's body, blood pouring to the ground, the Jônin himself in shock and covered in the thick fluid.

_That…that was too easy! This isn't right, why was he so easy to kill? The last time a Chidori came after him he grabbed Sasuke's hand and deflected it against a wall! How could the Summons, something that he should know of from his time as an Anbu, surprise him so much?_

Then Itachi moved, the corpse lugging itself forward off of Kakashi, and then turned letting itself fall back onto his killer, it's lips at his ear, hands reaching behind Kakashi to grip the Jônin's clothes, holding him fast.

"I can't believe you'd attack me from the back, Kakashi." The corpse spoke, the words muddled with blood as Kakashi visibly jumped in shock. The body smirked hands forming seals.

"Kage Bunshin Dai Bakuha no Jutsu." The Clone exploded, throwing dust and smoke into the air.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped back as Naruto dropped to a crouch, grabbing the Tessen to snap it open eyes darking around them. Chakra was flying through the air. Someone was angry and he did not want to be caught in the crossfire.

"Have you changed that much, Kakashi? Five years…or maybe it was…_his_ death that made you loose your honor on the battlefield? I had my back turned, I was leaving, and you attacked _me_." Itachi appeared behind the group, and Naruto spun about, blasting the teen back.

Itachi flouted in the air, somehow riding the winds, a hand on a particularly deep bite on his left shoulder where a deep wound bled thickly. Other bites where visible here and there, but angry red eyes were locked on Kakashi, who was hacking harshly, smoke bellowing from his body, became visible and Naruto flinched back.

"I had no reason to do anything here, _you_ attacked me. Do I need to _retaliate_?"

_Bright red eyes alight with pure fury as fire and thunder flashed across the skies. Chakra was rising of the teen in waves, making the earth buckle, and the wind vanish. _

_"You _dare_ insult me like this, and attack me from behind like a coward?! You want to fight then we'll fight, and I will kill you." Thunder boomed as Lightning crashed to the ground._

Naruto's sight returned and he crouched, watching Kakashi try to protect himself from Itachi's wrath, then warmth spread up his spine and he shivered.

'_**Use Yaiba no Kaze.'**_

Naruto started, blinking rapidly. Foreign Chakra was spiraling around his body, coming from inside his own skin.

'_**That technique will take his attention off of Kakashi and when he turns to you, he should regain his senses.'**_

Who are you and how can I trust what you say? The voice chuckled, and he shivered.

'_**Because, Naruto, no matter how this sounds…the Akatsuki want you alive. He can't kill you, but he will easily kill Kakashi if he is pushed too far.'**_

Naruto pointed the fan, feeling someone guiding his movements. The hand against his elbow straightened his arm, then let him raise it high, Chakra shifting to collect in his palm.

'_**Now swing.'**_

And he did.

Releasing the Chakra in his palm the moment he opened the fan, large blades of chakra laced wind erupted from the metal folds, all of them flying through the air as Itachi turned, red eyes staring. The second they came within range Itachi raised a hand and a wall of chakra appeared, simmering a deep red when the technique slammed into it and vanished, the Chakra reverting into simple energy as it ricocheted off. Itachi's stare never left Naruto as he slowly pivoted where he stood, lowering his hand.

"Where did you learn that?" He questioned softly, eyes narrowing. Naruto blinked, standing straighter when that hand crept up his spine.

'_**Don't show fear to him. Never show an enemy weakness unless you know you are stronger. Doing such a thing can easily get you killed, because a man's energy levels always rise when they know they will win.'**_

_But…is he an enemy? _The voice did not answer, and Naruto could feel confusion. Then everything froze, Chakra flashed around him angry and startling and he no longer could control himself.

* * *

Hikaru watched, his body tense, as his brother fought Kakashi smoothly, at a much higher level than a simple Genin, and he felt proud. Kakashi tried to restart the battle, but the boy easily stopped him flat, and then disaster struck.

For the first time in his life, Hikaru saw Itachi in pain.

True soul wrenching scream-worthy pain expressed in his eyes, even in the way he held himself. It was painful, watching him and Kakashi fight, but he could not do a thing to stop them. As he watched the fight progress, he slowly closed his eyes, then opened his senses-

Pain flared along his body but mostly at his shoulder, making him fall to the ground going limp.

_Why is it, the moment I open myself to him he ends up getting hit?_Hikaru thought with an exasperated snort.

"**Have you changed that much, Kakashi? Five years…or maybe it was…his death that made you loose your honor on the battlefield? I had my back turned, I was leaving, and you attacked me."**

**"I had no reason to do anything here, you attacked me. Do I need to retaliate?"**

Hikaru started, eyes going wide as a memory flared to life before his eyes-

* * *

Blood flew through the air

"What boy? Angry with me? I see no point; I was merely complementing the whore you had about your arm! She must have cost you a pretty penny-" the man could not complete his thought as a dragon of flame attacked, jaws wide as it landed where the loudmouth once stood. "Aw, don't be such a sore loser! Obviously you didn't have something she wanted when I found her!"

Hikaru crouched behind the man, bloodstained blue silver sword held at a reverse at his side, it's sash tied around his wrist. Itachi was _pissed _and was letting his Chakra flash in the air, the ground buckling whenever he attacked but any wind was gone with no currents left to create them. The loudmouth Bradbury was continuously hard pressed to counter or dodge every flame attack Itachi, seemingly calm, had thrown at him, all the while slowly strolling closer to him.

They barely used this tactic for Itachi rarely became angry enough to loose control over his emotions- and his Sharingan. Nevertheless, it had happened and now it was decoy and assassin time. Quiet fury deep in his eyes Itachi continued on flinging attacks left and right as Hikaru came into position behind the old man who was countering Itachi with earth and water. Suddenly the man summoned a dragon of mud behind Itachi, and the teen was struck dead on, yet remained standing, even more furious.

"You _dare_ insult me like this, and attack me from behind like a coward?! You want to fight then we'll fight, and I will _kill_ you." Thunder rose from his clenched fists and Bradbury blanched.

It wasn't hard to creep behind the old man, only that his long hair, currently bound tightly to his scalp with only his bangs free, was sticking to his face. Irritably, he placed a lock of his bangs behind his ear and tapped his left shoulder as a bloodthirstily grin growing on his face as he sheathed his blade, pulling Kushi free.

'_Ready?' _Itachi let out a fleeting smirk and Bradbury paused, spinning about just in time to receive a kick to the face. Crying out, he backed a few steps and Hikaru swung Kushi, spinning as he did to fling Bradbury into the air. Completing his spin Hikaru once again kicked the old man, this time in the stomach and higher off the ground and then he kicked straight up, chakra in his foot landing the hit in the man's chin, sending him flying.

Standing tall Hikaru opened his larger incomplete Tessen, the other vanishing into thin are as he held the second's top to the ground, Chakra rising around him in a perfect circle with him at its middle.

"Ôgi Fuuton: Kaze no Mai!" He shouted, slowly opening the Tessen in his hands "Be like steel." The words were whispered but Itachi could hear the sound carried by the winds "Yaiba no Arashi!" Spinning as he did before, Hikaru released five blades into the air, and then vanished.

Itachi watched panting slightly as Hikaru reappeared and released another blast, then vanished again as Bradbury landed harshly, having protected himself from the first force, but not the second, or any that followed. Repeatedly, Hikaru Hirashin around the old man, blowing scythe like winds every time he reemerged, then froze, tilting his head. Once the on slot stopped, the corpse fell to the ground, unrecognizable, in a pile of mush, blood, and bones-

* * *

Hikaru came back too, and then saw from Naruto's eyes as Kakashi defended himself from Itachi's rage.

In a rage, Itachi always aimed for the kill.

"Use Yaiba no Kaze." He spoke aloud. _Please, get Itachi's attention! NOW! If you don't your sensei will die! _"That technique will take his attention off of Kakashi and when he turns to you, he should regain his senses." Then Naruto spoke- thought back

**Who are you and how can I trust what you say?**

Hikaru blinked, Naruto…could hear him? Chuckling the thought of his reply, then decided to be blunt.

"Because, Naruto, no matter how this sounds…the Akatsuki want _you_alive. He can't kill you, but he will easily kill Kakashi if he is pushed too far." Closing his eyes Hikaru let his chakra rise, and gently slipped it down Naruto's arms helping the child move. After Hikaru fixed little errors in the boy's stance, he siphoned Naruto's own chakra into Naruto's hand.

"Now swing." The Chakra slipped from his grasp and Hikaru opened his eyes to watch Itachi fly through the air, and cursed. He forgot that Itachi could block his wind techniques! Then the stare Itachi fixed on his little brother made him jerk to his feet.

_He knows too much! Always too damned much! Could he -?_"Where did you learn that?" Hikaru flinched. _To all that is damned he does._Naruto took an involuntary step back and Hikaru forced him to stop, running some chakra up his spine.

"Don't show fear to him. Never show an enemy weakness unless you know you are stronger. Doing such a thing can easily get you killed, because a man's energy levels always rise when they know they will win."

**But…is he an enemy?**

Hikaru froze, how could he not? Uchiha Itachi is a nuke-nin of Konohagure the strongest son Konoha has ever lost! A criminal who killed his family in one night, why would anyone-why was Naruto hesitating? He is a ninja of Konohagure, it is the job of ninja to defeat, kill, and/or return nuke-nin!

Finally about to respond, Hikaru looked up in time to see Itachi come after his brother, and he snarled, Chakra flashing around him.

Then Itachi was before him and he pulled the Tesson forward, using the bulky metal weapon to parry the kunai in the pale teen's fist, then opened it, blowing the thrown Kunai away as he grabbed one, dropped into a crouch when he threw it back.

_This isn't right. _He thought suddenly, yet his body-his brother's body- still moved on his instincts, each movement exactly like he would have done years ago amidst battles. _Why-how did I become to be in control of his body?? _Itachi crouched as he landed, and then spin, a foot going to Naruto's side. Hikaru forced the Tessen in the way dropping to his knee as he did so and then opened the Tessen, for a direct attack.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" The unsettled winds around them turned fierce as they collected around the metal fan called on Hikaru's command, then as he swung, flung themselves foreword into a sickling wind, forcing Itachi back into the air. Before he could mindlessly continue on the attack, Kakashi appeared in the air, landing a second after Itachi did, pinning the teen to the ground where Itachi had landed with a bang and sick crack, Kakashi's kunai raised. Hikaru nearly collapsed as his shoulder flared in agony, then receded, Naruto blinking harshly

"_Suiton_: Suikoumisairu no Jutsu!" Water forced Kakashi away from his captive as it flowed over Itachi, the teen lying limp on the ground. He was curling into a ball trying to get back on his feet, his hand once again clutching his left shoulder. The teen looked up then breathed a single word.

"_Hikaru." _The voice inside him gasped aloud and Naruto started.

_What is he-Who are you???_

'_**I am as he says. I am Hikaru, and I think he recognized me through you- watch out!'**_

Kisame appeared, swinging his large Samenada threateningly as another woman appeared by Itachi's side. Kakashi darted back while Sasuke finally stood with a hand to his stomach, near bent over in pain. Kisame stood protectively before Itachi and the woman, as she tried to heal him.

'_**They are missing nin. They are always the enemy, why do you balk?'**_

Hikaru stated urgently voice confused

'_**It is the task of ninja to bring such persons in, why did you stop?'**_

Naruto glanced around himself, dodging back when Kisame decided to take a swipe at him.

…_I know you love him. _Hikaru gasped, Naruto could hear it, then shouted back

'_**That matters how? I am dead! There is no reason to care for my feelings- Naruto!**_

Naruto had snorted halfway though and slowly stood a safe distance away from Kisame.

_You speak, you think, you are alive. _

Kakashi took a step forward, hands balled into fists, and then everyone froze.

Itachi started to scream.

Screaming in pain and pure anguish, the teen bucked and the woman backed away, hands to her ears as the Uchiha Heir started to writhe where he lay. The blue haired woman blinked violently, then her hands started to blur through seals as Kisame dropped his weapon and stood frozen, golden eyes wide. Team 7 could not help but to stare, Sasuke frozen watching the teen whom had basically raised him, eyes widening with every second that passed, then Kakashi backed a step

"Retreat." He started softly, and then his voice then rose over the screams. "MOVE!!"

* * *

It was impossible to think straight after seeing that scene.

And these feelings had to change, they had to vanish; Itachi wasn't the teen he knew any longer! Was anyone the same after six years with the Namikaze Clan dead?

And Naruto! The boy was impossible! Why care for the thoughts of someone who had no control over anything?

Hikaru curled himself into a fetal position in the corner of the room, a hand slowly stroking the skin in his right hand.

His Father was gone, only Naruto was left, and Hikaru could not afford the love he felt for a man long dead to come in between blood.

**Ok, explain! **Hikaru looked up briefly, then chuckled. He could feel Naruto stiffen.

"Explain what? Ask and if I can answer, I will."

**One, what the hell just happened?? **Hikaru winced, letting his head fall into his hands.

"I think what happened was…you could not have survived that attack…so subconsciously, you pushed me forward to defend yourself."

**You said before that happened that you are Hikaru, as in Namikaze Hikaru? **

"Yes, I am. You confirmed it earlier, if I recall correctly."

**How…why can I hear you? Where are you? **Hikaru let out a quiet chuckle at that.

"Naruto- I'm in your head. With the Kyuubi."

* * *

_Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

_Katon: Housenka no Justu-_ Pheonix Flame Technique

_Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu_ Summoning Technique: Earth Element: Tracking Fang Technique

_Chidori-_ Thousand Birds Chirping

_Suiton: Suikoumisairu no Jutsu_ Water Style: Water Shark Missile Technique

Kamaitachi no Jutsu- Sickling Wind

Kage Bunshin Dai Bakuha no Jutsu Shadow Clone Great Explosion Technique

_Ôgi Fuuton: Kaze no Mai, Yaiba no Arashi_- Hidden Technique, Wind Release: Dance of the Wind, Storm of Scythes!

_Yaiba no Kaze_- Wind of Scythes

(I like scythes…also did you all notice that I forgot the name I give this fic? How sad is that…)

This chapter was a pain in the ass! I have a beta-ish, and she was noo help (sorry Wery darling, 4 in the morning talking) and fucking Final Mix+ !!

Oh, and also, guitar hero 4 and rock band 2 make me sad, (I hate being broke)

side note, i want to write a KH2 crossover (duh) and i need strange things that can happen. this story will probably get deep (t my oppinion) so i need light comical things to ease the climaxes (literally and metaphorically)


	6. Returned From Nothing

This Chapter took so long for me to find out how to start…despite the juicy finish of the Fifth Chapter. :D oh -~(*)~ means a flashback

Chapter Six _**Returned From Nothing**_

~(*)~

Minato Namikaze slipped the final piece to his Kimono on, slowly wrapping the cloth about his waist with care and then sighed, looking at himself in the mirror as he put a hand to his head.

_The only reason I'd ever wear something like this is for my Son. Even if he is only three years old._ His kimono was a dark blue at his top, fading to white near his waist and knees, ending at his ankles with his trademark red flames, the image also decorating his sleeves that fell down to half his arm, just past his elbows. Adorning his forehead was a silver circlet; dangling from the metal was two lines of gold beads, falling on his ears.

The Headdress of the Namikaze Clan was always to be worn on the day of the Heir's awakening.

It was a law of his Clan that all children born with their eyes open and quiet, despite what the doctor does to change that fact, are to be secluded from the outside world until they understand the powers given to them and their place in the Clan. As the last two Namikaze alive with the name to carry on, his child, his _son_, was the Heir to the Namikaze name and powers. In addition, a degree of the Clan was that the child not be named until his Awakening Ceremony.

But this wasn't the problem.

At the age of two, the child understood everything. His place among the villagers of Konoha, the Clan's past, his status as Heir, and an S ranked Shinobi even at his age, his intelligence sometimes scared his father.

The only other child with such understanding shining in his eyes was the other young Heir to the Ancient Konoha bloodlines, the Uchiha heir.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts as the door opened, and his son entered.

"Father." The soft voice started quietly, wide innocent eyes locked on him. "People have begun to arrive." His voice shook at the end. Minato sighed, cursing the laws of his bloodline. Since his third month, the only person he knew was his father.

"We talked about this, remember?" The small boy nodded, the hood upon his head moving as he did, shadowing his forehead while he held his kimono sleeves against his mouth and under his chin, a nervous reaction in the small child. His kimono was self made, and he had painstakingly made sure that the clothing covered every inch of skin he had.

His Son hated his skin.

The Kimono when held open was an intricately designed of rolling waves and blowing wind, with a silver fox dancing upon them, its multiple tails curled around its body. Above the fox was the Namikaze Clan seal, intermixed with the Konoha Heir seal and another rune that the child refused to tell him. That made the design curl around his waist, chest, legs, and arms, with the Kitsune at his back, the Symbol at his neck.

"Then you understand that this is essential. Next year is the UnSealing, right?" He nodded again, calming as the familiar rituals came to mind. "Now then, go mingle." Minato ordered. "I will call you when the ceremony is about to begin."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi wondered though the crowd of adults, their stature so much more than his that he could only see their knees. That fact always annoyed him, and he secretly wished to be tall when he grew up, to rise above them all. But right now his small stature helped immensely, helping him escape his father's tight grip and letting him get away.

_If Father finds out what weapons I have on me…_He shuddered, knowing the punishment he would receive, yet unable to leave his protection.

War was all around them, and he refused to be helpless like on that night again.

Finally, he made it an empty clearing and slowed, eyes darting all around him.

"You…you're like me." He spun about, unconsciously pulling a Kunai free. The hooded child before him didn't stir, motionless as they tilted their head, a lock of golden hair falling free from the cloth. "You are an Heir." The other continued softly with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Itachi ordered. He hated not knowing things, people included, and he'd never heard this person's voice before.

"You are an Heir of Konoha." The other elaborated softly, letting out a wane smile that lit up their face. Itachi froze. _How…how does he know?_ Without a thought, Itachi threw.

No one outside the Ancient Families could know of the Blood Tie that the Uchiha Clan had to the land of Konoha. The Uchiha blood spilt onto this land for generations gave them a tie to the Land…they where the Land's Heirs, the only ones who could truly claim Konoha as their own. Who was this person that knew??

With grace uncommon for a toddler the other boy- in a _kimono_- dodged out the way, and then vanished, reappearing before Itachi with a hand on his own, then the other rose, pressing a senbon to Itachi's throat. But it was luminescent blue eyes that froze him in place. The hood had fallen, revealing a small blond boy greatly resembling Namikaze Minato, like a small copy pasted onto a smaller body.

"Stop." He ordered softly, eyes glowing. "Violence is forbidden during the Awakening Ceremony." Itachi froze, eyes going wide as the boy replaced the hood upon his head.

"You mean, _you…?_" Blue eyes from behind the hood locked on him, and the other let out a wane smile.

"Yes." Itachi pulled free, blinking.

"Father told me that _we_ were the only Bloodtied Clan still alive!" The other shook their head

"Then he lies. We… are not the last, the others have just…Forgotten." Itachi flinched at that. To have Forgotten the Heritage, means they betrayed Konoha at one point in history.

"There you are." A voice interrupted them. Namikaze Minato appeared and Itachi turned to him wearily, but the Anbu only smiled softly. "Of course you end up finding the only other one here near your age." With ease, the blonde man picked the toddler up, and started away.

"Oh, and Itachi?" The brunette looked up "Your father is looking for you." The boy froze, eyes widening in horror.

**_~END FLASHBACK~_**

* * *

Hikaru sighed as the memories of Naruto's Academy life flashed past, then the trial that Kakashi had put Team 7 though.

_Near boring, that fight was._ He mused to himself. Walking on a path his feet took him, he reached down, pressing another memory-

**(One Year ago)**

_Naruto gazed at the Memorial Tablet where the names of those fallen in battle for Konoha where honored. After the mock fight with Kakashi, he had returned here, thinking on what Kakashi had told them, the heroes forever remembered here…where the name_ Hiruzen Sarutobi_now rested. _Hikaru recoiled in horror.

_**Hiruzen**__**-jiji is dead??**_The thought didn't compute, he would not understand it, he can't!

I'll forever miss you, old man._ The words whispered though his mind, then as his eyes roamed the stone, other names popped out, names he shouldn't know but somehow did._

_Uchiha Obito __**Rest…cousin.**_

_Rassabo Nabimaze __**…Weasel's gone?**_

_Inukaze Reavar__**…Reavar?**_Everything stopped.

**(end memory)**

Hikaru collapsed as the walls of Naruto's landscape washed around him, eyes wide with shock.

_No one is left…_

* * *

Naruto watched Kakashi rest against a wall across from him, irritably spinning a miniature Tessen on his finger. The small weapon, more like a child's toy, was nearly three inches in height with three sections at half an inch each. At it's base was a ring large enough to fit a finger though, to help a child with learning technique. Naruto had found it as he mindlessly wandered _Iwagure_ after Hikaru's confession the day before.

_**Oh, calm down! **_Hikaru implored. _**You act as if it's the end of the world.**_ Naruto hissed and he got the impression back that Hikaru throwing his hands into the air in exasperation, Naruto rolled his eyes in return.

_How would you act if you found out a living person was trapped in your mind? _He snapped back. Naruto made an irritated huff and Kakashi shot him a look, raising an eyebrow. Naruto barred his teeth, making the eyebrow raise higher. Hikaru sniggered

_**One, oh Host of mine, I am not alive. **_Naruto rolled his eyes _**And Two, I am not **_**trapped **_**in your mind. I am with the Kyuubi most of the time. Three, I was **_**not**_** forced here. If I where, I'd not be able to talk with you as I do now, for I would be in the Cage, behind the Seal. **_Naruto felt his eyes widen, shivering._** Therefore, there is no "living person" trapped within you. Just a…helpful spirit.**_

_You truly believe you are dead, don't you? Because to me you sound like you are trying to make yourself believe that. _The door opening stopped Hikaru from responding as Sasuke and Sakura came into the room, severely disheveled.

"What happened to you two?" Kakashi drawled, amusement showing. Sasuke looked away as Sakura fixed her hair.

_**Her lips are swollen. **_Hikaru stated suddenly. Naruto blinked.

_And…? _Hikaru chuckled

_**You are so naive. They were lip-locked instead of doing their mission. **_Naruto's mouth dropped open, and then he gave them a closer look. Sakura's hair was in a mess, her lips swollen and pouty. Sasuke was cold as usual, hair out of his duck ass form. It looked as if someone had grabbed him by the hair…Kakashi sniggered._** Nasty old pervert. **_Hikaru commented with a snort. _**Watch, they have no information worth the half an hour you were stuck with the Iwa leaders. **_

Finally Kakashi stopped giggling, and turned to the other members of Team 7.

"Did you find any leads?" Sakura finally left her hair alone, and nodded

"There is an area southeast of here that no one in the village dares go near. It is the site of an old battle, though they can not remember the combatants. An old man claims that if you go there near midnight you can hear spirits still fighting." At that Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hikaru made a strange noise like a strangled cat.

_**Um…you're after the Abalask Orb, right? **_

_Yep, the thing you supposedly destroyed. Soo, if that was a fight with you in it, why the rumor?_

_**To…eh…um…maybe hide the fact that the group is still there? **_Naruto blinked, feeling Hikaru raised his hands before him sheepishly.

_WHAT??_

* * *

~(*)~

Uchiha Itachi turned as the doors to his bedroom burst open, admitting a furious, slightly red Namikaze Hikaru.

"You utter bastard, what the hell did you do? Where is it??" _It? _

_What was it?_ Itachi did only Uchiha thing he could think of.

He raised a single eyebrow, the silent, _'What?' _universal to all Uchiha Men. The slight red on Hikaru's cheeks grew until his nose was covered. His neck had also grown pink as well.

"My newest Tessen is missing and I can't sense it!" He growled out "So are all the tools I need to finish it." Hikaru was visibly seething, eyes starting to flash. Itachi blinked once, and then found a glowing fist aiming for his face. With another blink, he kicked at his desk, making his wheeled chair fly back, the punch connecting and completely obliterating his desk.

"Shit." He breathed, eyebrows raised. Blue-green eyes narrowed as Itachi stood, scratching the back of his head.

"_Where. Is. My. Tessen?"_ Hikaru hissed out, standing straight again, fists clenched. Itachi raised an eyebrow again.

"Not in here." Hikaru closed his eyes with a deep breath. "You must be feeling very sex deprived to attack me like this." Itachi commented idly. Blue eyes snapped open, flashing yellow and then Hikaru darted forward, slamming his fist into the ground where Itachi once stood. Without a word Hikaru lashed a foot out, connecting with Itachi's thigh and bring him down to the ground with a solid thud, a knee above his crotch, one hand at his throat, and the other poised over an eye. Itachi's eye twitched, and then Hikaru found himself on his back, breathless from an uppercut to his abdomen, hands pinned to his sides.

"Get off me." The yellow eyed teen snarled, bucking. Itachi shifted as he moved, causing the teen under him to hiss out a breath in surprise. "Not until you tell me what has you so pissed off. I did nothing to your stuff, and even if I did, you would never act like this normally." Yellow eyes locked on him, and then Hikaru vanished, reappearing out of the room, as he landed. Itachi was on his feet and after him as the blond vanished again. With a quick hand seal Itachi knew instantly where Hikaru reappeared and Shuishin there, barely managing to duck a fist to his chest.

_Don't parry, that will break your hand, don't block, that will shatter bones…_Itachi darted out of the way, watching as the punch obliterated the ground where he once stood. _Shit…he is pissed._

"It's your mother, isn't it." Hikaru's head darted up to glare at him, and then he vanished.

* * *

~(*)~

He did it.

Here he stood the final battle in front of him. Kushi was opened fully at his side, only needed at the last two fights, he had shallow cuts here and there, nothing too serious, and he felt _great_!

The Chûnin Examiner looked them over, the small visibly grinning eight year old Namikaze Hikaru, then the large grown man Norbunhiro Hijuka and raised his hand

"Begin!" Hikaru smirked as the man raised his hands fingers flying threw seals, then leapt back while raising his winds around his body and blasted back the water attack the other opened the fight with. Quickly landing, he raised the Tessen, his other hand forming 'ox' as he called out "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" The gale slicing winds easily rose at his call, and the other quickly dodged them, as Hikaru called on his next attack, blue eyes glowing

"Fuuton: Kaze Yaiba no Jutsu!" The scythe like blades shot through the air and Hikaru flickered behind the man, clicking open the kunai holder on his side, to hold it to the Norbunhiro's neck.

"Check." The man smirked and Hikaru flinched back, shudders going down his spine.

"Not so, kiddo!" Instinctively Hikaru flickered away, right as the man was enveloped in thick gray smog, then landed on a large rock, biting his bottom lip. The man was invisible to his eyes; the smog covered his smell…now that was easy to discover…

He let his chakra rise about him, holding Kushi horizontally the other hand going through half seals.

The crowd went wild, seeing the eight year old doing the seemingly impossible, then Hikaru bend his elbow holding Kushi opened fully beside his face.

_Ôgi Fuuton: Kaze no Mai, Yaiba no Arashi!_

_Hidden Technique, Wind Release: Dance of the Wind, Storm of Scythes!_

The seal he'd created on his ankle glowed and he leapt off the rock, closing Kushi with a snap of his wrist. He only had one shot…

The man appeared next him with a smirk, and Hikaru started, instinctively flickering to the man's other side as the jackass stood there…

_It's not him!_

Snorting Hikaru appeared in the mass of fog, and then spun on his heel, opening his Tessen as he did to blow all the smog away, stopping his spin on one knee, a hand to the ground.

The man was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" _A distraction! _

The Chûnin Examiner laughed and Hikaru glared at him as he let his senses stretch out.

_Below! _He leapt straight into the air, right as a hand erupted from the ground, fingers like claws where his foot was. Hikaru changed his fall with a wave of his Tessen, a glower on his face.

"This is starting to piss me off." The Chûnin laughed again as Norbunhiro pulled himself out of the ground. Hikaru glanced at him, then sighed

"Why hold back?" He mused as the two men shot him astonished looks.

He was holding _back_??

Hikaru closed Kushi then put his hands together, the Tessen in between them.

"Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" This time the winds enveloped his own body forcing Norbunhiro away as Hikaru took the time to unlock his second barrier. On his stomach the first of four seals flashed, and then faded away.

Blue eyes flashed green, then settled for a sea blue as he let the wind die away, and appeared behind the other Genin.

"Surprise!" Norbunhiro spun, then leapt back narrowly avoiding the child as he landed on the ground at a crouch, the earth buckling under his attack. Norbunhiro gaped, as Hikaru stood from the crater, grinning, his wrist glowing slightly to those who could see it.

"40 percent." He raised his Tessen, letting wind laced chakra collect on the paper "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Thought I'd just give you _something._ Even if it is mostly memories…Haven't felt all that good recently …gah.

Ja.


	7. Message for all

…Has anyone else noticed the HUMONGOUS plot hole in this otherwise awesome story?

Hint, it's the timeline. :3

lucky you all, I fixed it, and ended up changing a massive selection of the plot while I was at it, and an now in the process of rewriting this story. Once I've fixed the first chapter I'll have a chapter up that will tell you all, then delete the other chapters.

*sigh* for anyone else who reads fics of mine, me thinks EVERYTHING will he attacked. So, have fun. :3


End file.
